D Fushigi Man
by Haru Itonami
Summary: Allen is an ordinary boy studying for his exams. This all changes when he is pulled into a book titled 'The Universe of the Four Gods' and is named 'Priestess of Suzaku'... .KanAre. .DGMFushigi cross. .Hiatus.
1. Episode 1  The Boy of the Legend

**D.Fushigi-man**

**Okay! Another fic by yours truly! I was sitting in school and thinking about D.Gray-man, how I should make up something interesting. And, well, this is the result. A D.Gray-manFushigi Yugi fic. I don't know how Allen got his scar and hair if Akuma don't exist...;; Unless Shouka-san was one. I will likely write these chapters on-and-off because they are so long...**

**Haru-chan**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney D.gray-man or fushigi yugi.**

[EPISODE 1 - THE BOY OF THE LEGEND

"Curry...Chicken...Vegetables...Soba?...Pork Cutlet...Fish...Egg-fried Rice...Mango Pudding...Sweet Dumplings...ITADAKIMASU!!" A boy with white hair and a pentacle-shaped scar over his left eye picked up a knife and fork, ready to eat and beaming. Suddenly, the food faded away and the table was empty. Allen looked annoyed as his stomache gurgled. Figures appeared around him.

"Allen Walker, you must study...Study, Allen Walker! You'll never get good grades for eating! Everyone at Katsura High School starves! Get your books out now..." It became an endless mantra.

"Hey!!" Allen was almost tearful. "Hey...GIMME BACK MY FOOD!!!" He punched the closest figure as hard as he could. As soon as he openined his eyes, a chinese man in the same school uniform that everyone had to wear, sitting nearby on a stool at a desk labelled 'Teacher Assistant' in glasses and reading a book about technology let out a 'yipee' noise. "That was the teacher, Allen! Go Allen!" He became silent and escaped back into the book when the teacher got up and glared at the small white boy who smiled sheepishly.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

"Hey, Allen, you know you said you were going to apply for Katsura high school because your foster parent wants you to get a good job, and be able to pay him money etc.? Well, for you, I think that's impossible. You're so distracted all the time..." It was true, and Komui was only trying to get him out of the displeasure of being turned down, but Allen still got a bit annoyed. "Forgive me if I'm right, but you only managed to get into Katsura-H because you built a robot that covered everyone in make-up," At this Komui's eyes glinted evilly.

"Well, wait 'till you see Komui XX..." (A/N: I figured if Rinali was going to be in ancient China, he couldn't have her part of the name in Komurin. Unfortunately.)

Allen did not like the look in Komui's eyes and finished off his food as fast as possible (quite literally piles-in-seconds) and payed for the bill. Komui sighed. "You're lucky you always get to pay only 10 of what you buy, just cause you're a special case,"

"Well, it's not because of me, it was what the doctor said, right? Anyway, I need to go get some textbooks from the library. You know, to study...You can come, but please don't go near the tech shelves," Allen was making his way out.

"Hey, wait! I know a place with much larger varieties of textbooks...many-many-many...and I need to return a book of mine too..." Allen couldn't see Komui's eyes through his glasses. He was used to it - the strange spectacles that could be opaque and completely transparent at the same time.

"Right...Where would this be?"

Komui thought for a moment. "I can't remember!" He smiled. Allen almost fell off his chair. "Well, it was...hmm...central Library, I _think_."

"You_ think_???!!!"

"Well, why shouldn't I?"

"Whenever you think, something terrible happens," Allen covered his eyes with his gloved hand in dismay. "Let's go to the library, then."

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

While Komui was returning his Technology book, Allen's stomache gurgled. "Not again," He sighed and walked over to a juice machine he saw in the corridoor. "Right, let's see...how expensive..." He muttered to himself and took out a coin. It was not easy putting a coin into a juice machine when you had gloves on. So, of course, Allen dropped the small round item onto the floor (butterfingers!) and ran after it, telling it to stop. It finally did as it bashed into the staircase. "Finally..." Allen had to take off his glove to pick up the money. As he bent over, he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. _Huh..?_

He looked up and gasped: A giant red bird smoothly made its way into a room that he had not noticed until now. 'Important Documents Reference Room'. Being a curious teenager, he clambered up the stairs as fast as he could, slamming open the door. It wasn't there. But the books were. Hundreds of them, all lined up neatly, their titles barely illuminated by the open door, Allen's shadow being cast onto the ground. "Wow," he breathed, stepping forward towards one of the shelves. He saw a book about food - how typical - and decided he would take a tiny peek. As Allen tried to take the book out, a different book was knocked off the shelf.

When he picked the book up, his deformed arm tingled a bit. Allen didn't find this too strange - after all, many strange things happen to him. Like that bird! But then, he realised he couldn't read it. It was in ancient Chinese...

"Hey, Allen! What are you doing up here? It says 'no entrance', you know!" Komui advanced on the small boy.

"Komui, can you read this? You're Chinese, so you can read Ancient Chinese, right?" Being a foreigner in Japan was a little bit hard, but Allen did fine with his language (Originally, the boy was british, yet he was also fluent in Chinese: it was Japanese he needed to learn) up until then. But who read books in _ancient _Chinese?? Komui studied the title.

"Yes, I can. It's called 'The Universe of the Four Gods. Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just, it looks interesting..Can you read a bit please?" Allen pleaded.

Komui sighed and gave in. "Oh Allen, that blush of yours can even make Jerry give up cooking...Let's see. Thus, the girl of the legend opened the door of another world. This is the story of a girl who gathered the Seven Seishi of Suzaku. She obtained omnipotent power, and made every wish come true. The story itself is an incantation. Whoever finishes reading it will recieve this power. As soon as the page is turned, the story will become truth and being. Huh? What on earth is that meant to mean, let's just go ho-" He was interrupted by a glowing, bright red light that seemed to be coming from the book.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

Allen's eyes widened as everything seemed to fade away right before his eyes, as if he were in a movie. It went completely clack and he couldn't see Komui, let alone himself. Just as suddenly, everything faded back into view. Rotten trees decorated a sandy wasteland that had cracks seperating the dry ground. Allen didn't know where he was, but by the looks of it, he knew one thing:

"There are no cheeseburgers here!!!" He shouted to the heavens.

"Allen, I know it means a lot to you, just like cofee to me and Komui XX, but you can't honestly think about food in this situation?? Although, I would fancy some right now...cofee, that is..." That's when Allen first noticed Komui sitting next to him, glasses and all. Boy was he glad he wasn't here alone. Wait. Where was here?

"Where are we?" He looked around once more, to to figure out what country this was. And Geography wasn't a strong point of his. Komui didn't bother to answer - he pointed forward.

"Allen, Look! People! I bet they can tell us what happened!" Two men had appeared. Naturally, Komui and Allen were either too naive, or too ignorant, but they didn't realise their life could be in jeapordy.

"Umm, could you please tell me where we are?" Allen asked, his tone as nice as he could muster. In Chinese, naturally.

"Heh...Well, dunno where you WILL be after this...You look expensive," the 'Main' one smirked. "Shall we?" he asked his partner. When it was confirmed with a nod, Allen sensed trouble. He was right. The guys grabbed him and Komui; He was struggling hard. Allen was fairly strong, or so he thought, until he realised that here it was no use...quickly, he tackled his captor and attacked the one that had imprisoned Komui. With a yowl, the second man flew into the air, clutching at his leg. Now was the flaw. Allen felt being hit strongly in the small of his back, and just barely managed to squeeze out his words.

"Run...Komui..." His friend was standing, not quite knowing what to do - one half of his mad brain was saying, "Do as he says!" the other, "You can't leave him behind!". He himself had often been in the same situation, often choosing the latter and ending up in hospital. "GO!!" Allen didn't want his friend to get hurt. He was desperate. And he didn't even want to know what the strange-dressed men would do to him later...he was holding back the tears, ears prickling, throat aching. He closed his eyes to stop any crying...

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

A muffled cry was heard. Allen snapped his eyes open. What he saw was a flash of black, and again, the same cry was heard, this time made by the other robber, obviously been hit in the stomache. Finally, the figure stopped moving. Allen stared. A man with a sheathed black sword was glaring at him with dark eyes. Under his shirt, Allen could see the chracter for 'ogre' glowing on the left side of his chest. Allen found himself imagining the texture of the man's locks, the feel of the other's smooth skin...it indeed looked very smooth...he mentally slapped himself. He was checking out a _stranger, _who was a _man_??? He was most likely hit too hard.

"Stop staring, Moyashi," the man turned to Komui, then back to Allen. "Who are you? Why are you dressed like that?" he demanded. Allen suddenly noticed that the other was speaking Japanese. Not something he was too good at, but fluent enough to understand what he had been called.

"ALLEN! My name is ALLEN, not MOYASHI!!" Allen burst out at his savior. He realised that he was panting a bit, blushing red, and looking like a flustered girl. Again, he mentally slapped himself. What the hell was wrong with him!?

"Che." The man, slightly turning pink - so very very slightly Allen barely noticed - put up a sign that said (in Japanese) '_Just give me some money since I saved your sorry asses. Kanda." _Allen realised that it was likely that Kanda didn't like asking, because it showed him as weak, the fact he needed to turn to complete strangers for help. Just like his second foster father, the one that sponges off everyone. Allen shivered.

"Umm...we don't have money...we don't even know where we are..." Komui told the Samurai, who'se eye twitched. He swivelled around and walked away. "Hey! Wait! Where are we???" Komui started to run after Kanda, but a strange light appeared. It was the same red glow. Before Komui could tell what was happening, he was back in the library's forbidden room.

"Allen?" He swivelled around, finding no white-haired boy. That was when he noticed that book on the floor...He studied the last sentence. "Just as the boy tried to save his friend from the party of slave traders...A man with the character for 'ogre' on his chest appeared and saved them," Komui's eyes widened. "This is..!"

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

Allen fished out a couple of coins from his pocket. Now he could give them to the man. When Allen stood up and looked around, he found that neither Komui, nor Kanda were anywhere in his sight. The realisation hit him. "That bastard!" he hissed, convinced the Samurai had taken his friend as payment. He would definitely find where that Ogre was! (A/N: eh..hehe...pun...getit? getitgetit?)

Not knowing where else to search, Allen silently hopped on to the back of a passing cart of hay, which he hoped would take him to the town. He couldn't help but see the way people stared at him. He decided it was his hair. Besides, the way everyone was dressed here...and that man from before. Allen sighed: he had to admit it, that guy was handsome (not like he fancied him or anything). But he kidnapped Komui, and that, Allen would never forgive. But still. Where was he? If he were crazy, he would decide that it were ancient China, and he was in that book. Allen was..perhaps close to crazy, because he decided it was the only rational explanation.

"Woah!" Allen stared in disbelief at the small, ancient houses. "It's just like..a movie set!" His appearance was still dragging attention of everyone in the street. The boy was oblivious. He had noticed long, dark hair in the crowd. "Thankyou, mister!" He shouted to a man who hadn't even noticed the passanger, and ran as fast as he could to the spot where he was sure Kanda was.

There were many people, eating, drinking, performing circus acts, enjoying life. Allen was amazed at how happy everyone looked. It did not compare in the slightest to all the buisiness men in black suits waiting impatiently for buses back home at all.

He had lost the robber. 'That should teach me to concentrate,' Allen was wallowing in misery. A loud rumble interrupted his pity. Allen sighed and got up. "I'm still so hungry.." a warm, fresh patry smell entered his nostrils, and he was drawn to a small shop close by. MEAT BUNS!!

"Excuse me, sir, but it's not really nice to stand there and drool, you know?" the shop owner batted Allen's head. Allen broke from his trance.

"Have you seen a-" He was about to say handsome but thought the better of it. "-man with the character for ogre on his chest?" he asked while giving the shop keeper some money.

"On his chest? Hmm...well...HEY! WHAT KIND OF MONEY IS THIS????" He exclaimed, examining the silver coins. Allen ran.

"Japanese 100yen Heisei coins!" He shouted, still running on in search of Kanda.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

Allen tried time and again, but no-one seemed to know where the Samurai was. Out of steam, he sat on a pile of crates. Komui. What if he never saw his mad, but loyal friend again?

"Miss?" Allen turned around. Who could the voice be referring to? There was no-one else but him. Maybe he had misheard, but there was a hand on his shoulder. He saw a kind-looking man smiling at him. "I've been watching you. I'm alone, too. Would you like to take in the sights of Konan together?" Allen decided he would; after all, he might see the kidnapper, or even better, this man might know where Kanda was, so he agreed. He quickly forgot that he was taken for a girl as excitement filled his mind. (A/N: OMG Allen has totally missed the 'hitting on you' part XD)

"Umm, do you know where-"

"A man with Ogre on his chest is? Yeah. He's a good friend of mine,"

"Really??" Allen was almost over-joyed.

"Well, why don't I take you to him?" And the man began to lead Allen away.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

In another part of the town, a Samurai with long, raven hair tied back in a high ponytail sat in a Japanese restraunt, eating Soba. He couldn't help overhear two locals gossiping.

"Have you heard?"

"About what?"

"I just overheard it a little while ago. There's a strangely-dressed boy wandering around town."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about that. She's looking for some guy with Ogre on his chest, right?" Kanda put his chopsticks down and pulled closer.

"She paid with some foreign money and then ran off, yeah?"

"Where'd a boy come from all by himself..."

Kanda stood up and walked over to the men. "Was the boy alone?"

"Huh? Well, I don't know all the details, but I heard he was alone when he pulled that little food trick..."

"Che. Must be someone else..."

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

"Excuse me..." Allen was trudging alond dark and unfamiliar alleys with his 'guide'. "Where exactly is your friend?" The man stopped and smirked.

"Right here."

"Well, This one's dressed a lot more strangely than the usual ones...and gotta say, is flat-chested...but hey, she's cute!" Allen inched back as more men approached from run down buildings, smiling at him. They didn't look very welcoming.

"Rare, isn't she? The clothes alone should fetch a good price," The first guy commented.

"I wonder if it's true that foreign girls taste different?"

Allen started backing away. "You...tricked me?" he glared at them. A different man appeared behind him.

"Your fault for following him." He was about to do something inappropriate, but Allen punched his head hard enough to get the pervert off. "Stop it!"

Allen was cornered. All the men were smirking. _Wait a minute..._ Allen thought. _This is ancient China...So, anything I do, won't go on my record!_ Allen didn't know what he was doing. Reflexes took over. He pulled up the sleeves of his shirt.

"All right! See this scar on my face?? It is witness to all your misdeeds! Hell may forgive you, but I will not! In the name of Pork Cutlet, Dangos and Soba noodles, I will punish you!" He threw himself at the baffled faces of the men, using wrestling moves he was once taught by Komui. The men lay for a couple of seconds, twitching.

"Woah. I did it!" Allen congratulated himself. A hand reached out and pulled his foot, causing him to fall over.

"Don't take us as fools!!" The men had quickly jumped to their feet, pinning Allen down.

"N...no...I'M A GUY!!!" Allen screamed desperately. A thump that he quickly recognised sounded. And there he was. Kanda stood in front of them, glaring.

"Four idiots against a Moyashi. Hn. How troublesome..." The mark of 'ogre' shone through his shirt once more.

"ALLEN!!!!!"

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

"As the boy faced peril...The man with the mark of ogre on his chest appeared, and beat off the attackers..." Komui stared at the words, reading them over and over again. "Allen..."

_Allen watched as Kanda used the scabbard of his sword to knock the men unconscious. And unknowingly, somewhere in the side of his mind, he developed some sort of feeling for the man that stood in front of him. Kanda tried to glare at the boy but he couldn't. And he didn't understand why..._

[EPISODE ONE - END


	2. Episode 2 Suzaku no Miko

**D.Fushigi-man**

**I'm sorry for the long wait, everyone. I know it is very annoying when someone doesn't update, but...sometimes schoolwork and chores get the better of me, leaving me with literally no time at all. I hope you can all forgive me and carry on with your supporting!**

**Haru**

**Disclaimer: Funnily enough, I don't own D.Gray-man or Fushigi Yugi.**

llll EPISODE 2 - SUZAKU NO MIKO llll

"Thankyou...you know, for..well, saving me," Allen felt annoyed at himself for having to get helped by the stranger.

"Whatever. Go away, Moyashi."

Allen looked up in disbelief: he had forgotten how cold Kanda could be. Instead of punching the guy in the face, however, he only sighed.

"It's ALLEN. And besides..." his fury was rushing back, "you...you, YOU KIDNAPPED KOMUI DIDN'T YOU??" He tried raising his voice. Kanda just frowned harder. And Allen had thought that was impossible...

"What, the other geeky guy who was with you? Like hell I would kidnap him," Kanda once more started walking away. But Allen was tired of seeing the samurai's back.

"No, you don't," Allen said under his breath and hurried after the man. They were still passing much scenery, but Allen payed no attention. And not because he had gotten used to the sights, but because he was engaged in something far more important.

"Where!"

"Go away, baka Moyashi."

"Where is Komui, you jerk!"

"Fuck off."

"JUST TELL ME! Where the hell did you take him!!"

"Che, dammit Moyashi! I don't know and I don't care where this Komui is because he has no damn money! NOW GO BEFORE I SLICE YOU!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, you're only saying that because you sold him and don't want anyone to know, you SLAVE TRADER!"

Oh, Allen knew full well that Kanda wasn't lying. But his stubborn mouth just wouldn't let the swordsman have the last word.

"Urusei, baka, everyone's looking at us." Kanda had a little difficulty pronouncing _us_. Allen couldn't be bothered enough to notice. He was just biting his lip, clentching his fists and glaring. Kanda sighed. He didn't want trouble - it was just too timewasting. Lifting the boy, who appeared very light, he sped away somewhere no-one was staring at him. He hated people staring. It made him feel far too selfconscious, like he was naked or something. Some very bad punches were colliding with his well-built chest. It didn't hurt. If anything, it tickled. And Kanda was getting slightly annoyed. What was wrong with this Moyashi? Why couldn't he just lay still like a real beansprout?

"Put me down, I need to find Komui, he's my friend, and now you're taking me somewhere! Just let go already! I-I need to find K-Komui!" Kanda took the time to glance down at Allen. He was almost crying, like a girl. Actually, he resembled a girl very much...apart from all the girls he'd ever seen had long dark hair. This gir- _boy_ had the most peculiar white hair...He smirked.

"Fine. I'll help you. Just make sure you leave me alone afterwards."

Allen seemed a little lost by this sudden change of heart. "U-um, thankyou..."

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

Suddenly, Kanda stopped and turned, going in a different direction. "What is it?" Allen jumped from Kanda's arms (yes, he was being held all that time!) and pushed through a crowd. What met his sight was the most majestic procession he had ever seen; It was almost shining with royalty. He spotted a red carriage. Pointing, he asked Kanda, who had appeared at his side, "Who could possibly be riding in that?"

"Emperor," he replied. _How I wish for one of that guy's jewels, from his crown...With one of those, I could...As if that would ever happen. _Kanda exhaled sharply. And then he realised that Allen was no longer near him. "Moyashi?" he called, about to get irritated. He spotted the white-haired boy running towards the carriage.

"I'll get one for you!" He shouted enthusiastically, smiling. Kanda could only stare at the boy. He had said that out loud?! Damn...Allen reached the carriage.

"Excuse me? Sir?" He was drawing the curtains. "Please can I have one of your jewels from your crown? You see, it's not for me, it's for my friend...He needs it really badly!" The guards couldn't believe their ears. They ran over to Allen, screaming punishments. Allen was slightly baffled. "What! He has a lot of them, right? What would only one cost a rich Emperor?"

Thankfully, Allen was saved a third time from being chopped into little pieces of bean. Naturally, by Kanda.

"What the hell, Moyashi? Don't tell me you're really that stupid! Don't go saying stuff like that to the _emperor _of China!" Still, it was all for him, wasn't it? "I'm Yuu Kanda. Sometimes, they call me Tamahome. You can call me Kanda or that. Just whatever you do, never, I repeat, NEVER EVER call me YUU!" He gave his hardest glare at Allen, who, obliviously, replied,

"Allen Walker. Finally I know your name," Allen smiled. "Not Moyashi, okay? Oh, b-but, I'm sorry..." Kanda started listening properly. He was looking at the boy he was still holding. Moyashi really _did _look like a girl, blushing, avoiding his eyes and stuttering. "I don't r-really have a reward, nothing I can give you for your help..." Kanda couldn't resist. He would hate beansprouts for the rest of his life, because he found that he was kissing the forehead of one just there.

"C-che...That's my reward," He attempted explaining his actions to both the boy (who's eyes had widened consirably) and himself. Allen made a small 'oh' sound. Allen hadn't thought that Kanda's lips were _warm. _If he were truthful, he would say that he thought they would be cold or slimy, but they were just warm lips. Come to think of it, so were the swordsman's hands, and that also came as a small surprise.

"You! You're an accomplice?!" The guards shouted - they were getting closer.

And then something extraordinary happened. The red light once again shined, engulfing Allen. Allen was suddenly aware that he could see his friend.

_"The boy was surrounded by the red light and vanished..."_

"Komui!" He shouted with joy. But to his dismay, the man didn't seem to hear. "Komui!!" Allen had his arm outstretched, reaching, reaching...and he was back. Back in Kanda's arms. With some pretty freaked out guards around them. From inside the carriage, the Emperor called out, "Seize them."

"Moyashi...you..." Kanda seemed reaching for words that were either occupied or unavailable. Spears were at their throats. And Kanda decided it was best not to make a scene in front of the emperor with Mugen, so he let them be led away.

Komui eyed the book suspiciously. He knew Allen could be stupid, but stupid enough to get thrown into jail? That was something new.

_"By order of the emperor, the boys were captured and thrown into prison..."_

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

"Komui! Komui, you managed to get back!" Allen was running across a large field. He could see Komui building something that looked similar to a coffee mug.

"Allen." Komui's voice was firm and cold, like Allen had never heard it before. "You were going to try and get into Katsura High, weren't you?" Allen was rooted to the spot. Komui morphed into his foster father, Cross Marian. "You fool of an apprentice. If you can't fight anyone, ya think you'll be able to enter _the_ Katsura! IDIOT!! You are Hopeless!" He was disappearing.

"Wait, Master! Don't leave me alone in this world! I don't care if I have to pay you back-" he was interrupted by the ground crumbling under his feet. A thud on the head woke the boy.

"Get off me, Moyashi."

Allen was suddenly aware that he was clutching at a very moody samurai. "Wha-? Ah! PERVERT!!" Kanda's brow twitched.

"You grabbed me, baka. Get off," he repeated. Allen reluctantly let go.

"We were grabbed by those Konan soldiers, weren't we..."

"Che. You're calm, Moyashi. Who are you? What was that light?" Kanda demanded. Allen remained silent. And Kanda decided that with such a puny boy, he didn't really even want to know.

"Komui...he got back, but I didn't...Why?!" Kanda raised an eyebrow. What kind of male is on the verge of tears every five minutes? _This one_. He didn't want to admit it, but he didn't like seeing the boy cry. And he had no clue as to why, either.

"Hn. I'll help you, remember? So don't cry like a sissy."

"O-okay..." Allen wiped his tears. Kanda was right. He would get back. Eventually.

_"I can't believe them! They just went up and openenly said that to Your Highness!"_

_"It is fine. That girl was strangely dressed, ne? Sa, it may be...we have found the Priestess of Suzaku." The Emperor smiled. It was getting interesting - very interesting indeed._

"So. How do we get out, how do we get out...? I'm so hungry!!" Allen complained and, fishing through his pockets, brought out a stick of bubblegum. "That's it! Wherever I was, food always had the answer!" He started chewing, Kanda looking at him with mild curiousity.

"Hey, what was that you put in your mouth? Spit it out immediately!" The guard glared (no contest for Kanda) at Allen.

"Hm? You mean this?" Allen blew a bubble. The guard flinched back.

"W-what's that??" The bubble popped, all over Allen's face. "AHHH!! GET AWAY FROM ME!! MONSTER!!!!!!" Dropping the key, the guard fled. Kanda picked it up.

"Good." He praised (!!). And got a look at Allen's face. "What the hell, a blue Moyashi??"

"ARREM!" Allen protested through a thick layer of bubblegum. Kanda sighed.

"Let's get outta here..."

They creeped around the palace, not really sure where the exit was. Kanda pocketed some pieces of Allen's gum, with no intention of giving them back.

"Ah! Someone's coming!! Where do we-" Kanda grabbed Allen and pulled him into a side room.

"Hey, don't- oh!? It's that bird from the book!!"

"Moyashi." Allen's heart started to pound. What, what was Kanda going to say? Allen blushed as another kissing scene entered his head - but this time, on the lips. "It's Suzaku. Guardian of the South. It's the deity that protects Konan..."

"Oh," Allen said, slightly disappointed.

"Konan worships Suzaku, as the other four villages worship their gods. Che, we should be getting out of here. Let's go, Moyashi." But there was no Moyashi to be seen. "He...damn Moyashi! Stop escaping!!"

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

"Itadakimasu," Allen whispered and stuffed all the food from the table in the kitchen into his mouth. With a content look on his face, he walked out of the building. "Real Chinese food always has been great, isn't it, Kanda?" The realisation hit him full-on. "AHH! When that smell hit my nose, I ran away! We're seperated!! Oh god, what do I do...! I'M LOST!!"

He spied a beautiful woman with orange hair flopping over her eye, the other green one sparkling, a bandana around her neck. She sat on a wooden banister in embroidered red silk robes. And then she pointed with a grin.

"That way. The gate's there, and you're lost, ne?" she said in a slightly joking tone, as if making fun of Allen.

"Umm, yes, thankyou...I'll be on my way now," Allen waved lightly and tried to get to the gate. The woman didn't let him.

"You're the one that was rude to his Highness, right? Ah, I see you've stopped, so, heh, I guess I was right."

"Ah, err, what are you talking about, lady? I'm just a middle-school student passing through...so-"

"Don't worry so much! I'm on your side," The woman smiled from one ear to another. "I won't call the guards or anything."

"R-Really?" Allen turned around, this time considering talking to the stranger.

_"Moyashi! Moyashi!" Kanda searched, calling out as if Allen were a lost puppy. "That baka, where'd he go...!" Unluckily, it seemed Kanda had taken a wrong turn. He ran right into two guards._

_"Hold it! Intruder!"_

_Kanda quickly turned and retraced his path, with more guards joining the chase._

"You want to find your friend?" The lady questioned.

"Yes...he got thrown into prison on my account..." Allen hung his head as he thought of the swordsman that had wanted to help, and ended up getting jailed because of him. "And if I don't get him out, then I won't be able to get back into my world, either."

The woman's eye sparkled. _Hehe! I knew it! _ " 'Your' World...? You mean, you're not from this world but another?"

"Yes." Oh! Allen had just said something that he decided would make the lady think he was completely out of his mind! Now he'd get jailed for definite...with no more gum.

"Wow! Another world! You really mean it?? That's so amazing!! I'm Hotohori...but hey, just call me Lavi. Hotohori is just too long," The woman grinned even wider, doing a small dance, and then cupping his hands around Allen's face.

"I'm Allen Walker, just Allen please..." He blushed as he was showered with sparkles.

"Something wrong?"

"No - it's just, you're so beautiful..."

"I am!" Lavi confirmed. _Maybe not as beautiful as Kanda is though, _Allen's heart lurched as he mentally added the statement.

"Come on! Hurry up! Let's go!!"

Lavi stopped grinning and with "Quick, hide!" pulled Allen into some bushes with him.

"Now, talk! Where's that girl who was with you? The strangely dressed one!"

"I don't know where the hell Moyashi is. And, he's a guy."

"Whatever! Just tell us where he is!" The guard placed his hand around Kanda's throat.

"Get off me, slime," Kanda hissed.

"Why, YOU-"

"Stop it!!" everyone's heads snapped around to see a small, white-haired boy in strange clothes. "Please, don't hurt him!!"

"Moyashi! Baka, stay away!! What are you doing here?!"

"Because, because, I couldn't just leave you...ahh!!" he was grabbed from behind by one of the soldiers.

"Moyashi..."

The small boy was struggling with all his might, but it didn't make any difference. The guard was far too strong for Allen.

"Kanda!!!" Allen cried frantically for his only hope.

The Samurai snapped. He didn't want to hold back any longer. Not when Moyashi was in danger. The mark of 'ogre' shined clearly through his shirt - Lavi's eye windened - and, drawing his sword with one hand, he cut the ropes around his hands. Using the flat of the blade, he bashed all the guards on the head, the arms, the ribs...the face. Screams of pain echoed in the air. "You lay a finger on Moyashi...I'LL KILL YOU!!"

"Stop it! All of you!" Allen turned to see Lavi scowling. "No one will harm these two without my orders!"

"Emperor!"

"It's the Emperor!" Allen glanced around, puzzled as to why the guards were bowing to the woman. Kanda frowned at Lavi.

"Emperor...?"

Lavi nodded. With a 'Che', Kanda joined the kneeling men.

"You mean Lavi - this beautiful, young woman - is the Emperor??" Allen's face showed that he thought it was completely ridiculous.

"The Emperor...is a man!!" Kanda was twitching. Probably trying not to laugh. And once more, he noticed Allen had disappeared from his sight.

Where was Allen? He was...touching the chest of Lavi. _Flat...which means...he has one of those down there...! _"Ahhh! I'm so sorry! Really sorry!" Allen bowed repeatedly, while Kanda was glaring at one of the guards who happened to be eyeing up Allen.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

Inside the palace, everyone was kneeling in front of the Emperor.

"Hehehe...Sorry, didn't mean to trick you. I just had to find out what your intentions were...You don't seem to be demons or Akuma, anyway." Lavi was dressed in royal robes, his bandana lifting his hair up and an eyepatch over his right eye.

"So, then, you won't..."

"No, I won't harm you. Whatever gave you the idea?" Lavi was on the verge of laughter. Allen let out a sigh of relief.

"But...I do have a request. Allen, will you...save Konan?"

"Huh?" Allen was not big about this 'saving' business, because usually, as mentioned before, his emotions got him into hospital.

"Ya see, there is this Ancient Legend that says when the Empire faces destruction, A single girl will appear from another world, gain the power of Suzaku and save us all."

"Oh, that can't be me! I'm just a middle-school student, an exam candidate...and...I'm not a girl..."

"That," Lavi grinned, "Must be the will of the gods. Won't you take the power of Suzaku? I'm sure you have plenty of wishes, ne!"

"Wishes?" No-one had told Allen that was on the menu. But then...that was what it said in the book, wasn't it? _This is a story about a girl who single-handedly gathered the Seven Stars of Suzaku and gained the power to make all her dreams come true. The story itself is an incantation, and whomever reads it gains the main character's power to have their wishes granted. _Oh. Right.

"Then, if I become the hero, or maybe even the heroine of 'The Universe of the Four Gods'...I can become the kind of guy with an eight-pack, I can have any food I want, whenever I want, I can get into any High School I want to, I can make my arm normal, and I can get Mana back!!" Kanda glanced at Allen's arm. He hadn't noticed that all that time, the boy was wearing gloves and a long-sleeved shirt. He wandered about the boy's arm, his hair, his scar. Maybe one day he'd be able to find out how Moyashi became a mutant beansprout.

"Mou, You could be Emperor of the world if you wanted to! Great, isn't it!"

"I'll do it!" Allen jumped to his feet. "I've been waiting for this! I will become the Priestess of Suzaku! I'll save Konan!"

Lavi smiled. "Listen, all of you! This is the boy who will aquire all of Suzaku's power! He whom will save our empire has appeared!" Large, white curtains were drawn and Allen saw rows and rows and rows of people, all bowing - to his surprise, they were bowing to _him_!

_"The boy took upon himself the role of Priestess of Suzaku. Hundreds of courtiers formed ranks before him and bowed low." Komui was slightly amazed. "Woah. From prison to priestess, in a matter of minutes...Maybe Allen has what it takes after all."_

llll EPISODE 2 - END llll

**Woohoo! Carry on reading, my friends! All the characters have been sorted out in my head (finally), so I know where I'm going with this! As you know, there are 52 episodes, so...50 more to go! -hopes that she has enough patience to do all-**


	3. Episode 3 The 7 Suzaku Seishi

**D.Fushigi-man**

**This chapter is dedicated to you all, and, well, Wing's Backside because she pushed me to do it - just what I needed, actually XD So, here, is episode 3!! ...Forgive the OOC bits XD**

**BTW: I just love how about an hour after submitting, I get at least two reviews. It really makes me happy!**

**Haru**

**DISCLAIMER: How I wish I owned D.Gray-man...I guess I can live without owning Fushigi Yugi. Though Nuriko is awesome.**

lll EPISODE 3 - THE SEVEN SEISHI OF SUZAKU lll

Unknown to many visitors of the Central Library, there is a door labeled 'Important Documents Reference Room'. Inside is a vast collection of material that only particulars are allowed to access. This is not the case for two people, one who is currently reading, the other in Ancient China.

_"The boy had become Priestess of Suzaku. The boy then fell asleep in Konan palace and dreamed..._Well, with Allen, if it's not eat, it's sleep."

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

"Moyashi! Moyashi!"

Allen's eyes fluttered open. He could see a tall, middle-aged man, with curly brown locks standing by his bed. "Mana!" He cried joyously, reaching for the man. How long he had not seen him...He grabbed Mana's wrist. "Please, Mana! I want to go home! Take me back to our world..." The man remained expressionless. "Mana! Mana!!"

"...I'm not Mana, Moyashi."

Allen felt a sense of dread wash over him. Mana was dead. And wait - since when did Mana call him Moyashi...?

"I said, I'm not Mana."

And the person was right - Allen noticed that it wasn't Mana's hand he was clasping. "Ah! Kanda!! Hey, what's the big idea of coming into someone's room??" Allen pouted, hiding his arm under the many covers of the king-size bed. Kanda pretended not to notice the disfigured limb.

"It's not like that," He huffed.

"Oh." Allen relaxed slightly. "Then what's it like?"

"It's very painful." Kanda had a strange look in his eye, a silent suffering.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind." The man regained his posture and normal plastered 'death' face. Well, Allen assumed it was plastered. "The Emperor was worried." ...The _emperor??_

_Meanwhile, Lavi sat before a large, clear mirror. Twisting his face this way and that, his gaze never faltered away from the reflection. Swiping away a stray lock of flame-orange hair, he grinned._

_"I am so beautiful...I even scare myself!"_

"Were _you_ worried about me?" Allen suddenly asked, aware that his question was making Kanda uncomfortable.

"N-no. I don't care about beansprouts."

"Riiiight...so, why _did_ you come here? Apart from Lavi-san?"

"They're talking about you all over the empire." Kanda was glad about the subject change. Because, honestly, no matter how girly he was, Moyashi was a guy. Which would have been OK if he was a girl, but, unluckily, he was also male.

"Talking about...me?"

"About how the priestess of Suzaku has appeared. Which is why I get to stay in this palace."

"Well...you don't have to go out of your way for me," Allen never liked to be a burden. He gave tried to smile, but it came out a grimace. "It's not like I'm lonely or anything...My biggest concern right now is finding some clean gloves...Ah!" Allen found himself being embraced. The swordsman smelt like soap and lotus flowers, and for a second, he melted into Kanda's arms, before rationality took over. "W-what? Why??" He tried pulling away, but it was literally impossible.

"Hey, Moyashi...If you feel like crying, cry. Stop trying to be so frickin brave when it's so clear you're not." Allen nodded barely, still a bit shocked. "I'll be the stand-in for this Mana person or whoever. So just quit acting so cool-" _And be the girl you really are_. "-and get the power of Suzaku. You'll be able to get home." _And never trouble me with your cute face ever again..._

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

Allen got dressed on the double, making sure Kanda wasn't looking. Even though they were both male, he felt self-conscious around him.

"Lavi-san!" He rushed down corridoors so fast, that even Kanda had trouble keeping up. "Lavi-san! Lavi-san-" He tripped over his foot and landed face-first in the emperor's chambers. Lavi's bandana was once more hanging losely around his collarbone.

"Just Lavi, please! What's up?"

"Well, you see, I'd like to know how to obtain the power of Suzaku."

"Ah! The information on that matter is written in a scroll somewhere...But, currently it's being decorated to be as beautiful as me, so I can't show you. Hey, don't make that face! I can remember everything, no sweat! Ok. Basically, this is the title." With a click of his fingers, Lavi summoned up a piece of paper and and ink pen. "Do you know what this says?" he said after quickly scribbling something down.

"I don't know exactly what it says, but..." Allen looked thoughtful, much to Kanda's surprise. "I've seen it before somewhere."

"It is the 'Universe of the Four Gods'," Lavi reminded him.

"Yeah, That's it!"

"It was given to Lord Taiso, our first emperor, by Taiitsukun...the creator of this world."

"A book of prophecy?" Kanda narrowed his eyes.

"Well, you could say that. You see, the 'Four Gods' are really the 28 constellations in the sky, which are devided into four groups - North, South, East and West. Among them is Suzaku, the seven constellations in the Southern area of the sky. And, each of them have their name: Chichiri, Tamahome, Nuriko, Hotohori, Chiriko, Tasuki and Mitsukake. They're called the seven constellations of Suzaku. You got what I'm saying up until now?" Allen nodded. Lavi smiled ans lifted his bandana. On his neck, a glowing figure depicted the mark of 'Star'.

"Kanda, or, should I say, Tamahome, you also have a mark, don't ya? We must give our assistance to and protect the Priestess of Suzaku."

"So, you're saying, if we gather all these people with a mark on their bodies..."

"My dreams will come true?" Allen thought he did pretty well, keeping up with all that Lavi had said - because he had sure said much.

"Demo, you must apparently find all the other Seishi by yourself. When all Seven Suzaku Seishi are assembled, you will gain the power to summon Suzaku."

"Hey, Kanda, did you know that?" Allen had to prove (mostly to himself) that Kanda wasn't an all-knowing jerk.

"Hn?"

"That your name - Tamahome - was one of the Seven Stars."

"Yeah." Okay, mission failed. Maybe at least -

"Lavi-san-I mean, Your Highness, did you know?"

"Yeah." Allen hung his head. And then he realised. _So that's why they've been so nice to me...well, nice for someone like Kanda, anyway..._

"Something wrong, Moyashi?" Kanda eyed the boy. He didn't look too Moyashi-like, as he usually did.

"Huh-? Oh, nothing! SO! Let's find the other Suzaku Seishi!" He lifted his hands in fake determinaiton. It actually hurt that they weren't his genuine friends. Even Kanda. But he couldn't let them know that. After all, they were his only chance of getting home!

"Great! ASSEMBLE ALL MOST GIFTED WARRIORS IN THE LAND! Hohohohoho!...Ahem."

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

"Your Highness! Priestess of Suzaku! As you have ordered, all the greatest warriors have been gathered and stand in front of you!"

"Thanks!" Lavi grinned.

"Okay. Anyone with a Chinese character on his body, please raise their hand!" Allen decided to try the easiest and most practical school-taught way he could think of. When no-one lifted their hand, Kanda smirked.

"Baka Moyashi. The mark doesn't appear if you want it to. Besides, they might not even know it's there themselves...I shall test them."

After less than a minute, everyone was down. Lavi clapped.

"Heh, good one! But what exactly did that demonstrate apart from your own strength?"

"That they're weaklings."

"Looks like I'm the only one who will be able to find the other Suzaku Seishi," Allen sighed.

"And how will you do that, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi waved.

"WHAT! My name is ALLEN!!"

"That's what Kanda's been calling you," The Emperor shrugged. "So, how will you do it?"

"Well, the plan's kinda simple. A truly strong man would never do anything, knowing that I am a Priestess...Priest."

"Che, as if that will work."

"Just you wait and see!" Allen waved his finger and set off to work.

_"Sir Rin, we must get back...if we're discovered, we'll get into trouble!" Two figures watched in secret from behind a wide column._

_"Is that the infamous Priestess of Suzaku?" The other paid no attention._

_"Um, yes...?"_

_"No nobility, yet so close to the Emperor..."_

_"Forgive me, Sir Rin, but one could almost think you're jelous..."_

_"Of that...? No. And who is that tall man standing beside them?"_

_"That's Tamahome, better known as Kanda, one of the Suzaku Seven...And the Priestess's Protector."_

_"Kanda...?"_

"Feel free to come and get me," Allen displayed himself, school uniform and all. The men stared as if the poor boy was crazy. "Well? Isn't one of you going to come and get me? What's with you?" Allen decided he couldn't find any Seishi if none of them attacked at all. They needed some gentle urging..."I bet you're just scared because I'm from another world! Do you guys really think you're that bad? Come on, wimps!" He was quoting things that had, in their time, been told to him. "Is that armour just for show?! You stupid, idiot dumb bells! If you don't like what I'm saying, come and get me! You mixed bag of Won-Tons!"

A _very_ venomous aura was circling around the fighters. "_Who are you calling a mixed bag of WON TONS???" _

"Uh-oh...Did I go too far? They're all mad!" The warriors charged at Allen. "NONE OF THEM ARE SUZAKU SEISHI!!" He yelled, running so fast dirt kicked up off the ground.

"Moyashi, anyone would get mad after hearing that..."

Allen decided to cut through a shrine. Just as he was standing under it, one of the men threw a hammer at the supports. They cracked.

"You don't try to _actually_ hurt a Moyashi, you sunavabitches!!!" Kanda sped towards them, glaring for Japan. As Mugen's scabbard connected with their faces, the shrine collapsed.

"ALLEN!! GET OUT OF THERE, NOW!!" Lavi yelled from his far position on the throne. He was going to, but suddenly, Allen found he was rooted to the spot. And the roof was getting closer...

_**CRASH!!!!!!!**_

_"The Priestess of Suzaku was buried under the collapsing building." _A sudden piercing pain made Komui look down at his leg. It was bleeding. "W-what's happening...?!"

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

_Ow...I think...I've hurt my leg, _Allen thought. _But thank goodness it seems I'm still alive..._Allen gathered his courage and opened his eyes. And stared. Kanda was a couple of inches above him, stuggling, covered in bruises and holding up rubble with his back, barely able to withstand the weight.

_"Could that be it?!" Komui pondered. "The blood from the Priestess's of Suzaku's wounded leg left a bright stain upon his clothing...So, whatever happens to the Priestess of Suzaku, happens to me as well!"_

"Hurry up and get that rubble moving!!"

"P-please calm down, Your Highness..."

"This is no time to be telling me that!"

"We're alerting the soldiers right now...We can't do this ourselves!"

"Never mind! I'll do it myself!!!"

"Highness!"

Allen could hear voices. But they were muffled by the collapsed building, distant. All that existed for him was himself and Kanda, still protecting him. _Protecting...him...? _

"Y-you can't hold this up all by yourself!! Stop it!!" Allen begged. The mark of Ogre lit up on the Swordsman's chest.

"Baka...Moyashi...I said I'll help you...And, I will...No matter when, I'll always protect...you...bean," Kanda finished a speech that was obviously painful to make, every single word. Allen was afraid he was going to cry. He couldn't. Not when Kanda was being so brave, and so..._man-like_...

"ALLEN! KANDA!! How could this have happened...!?" Lavi was desperately trying to uncover the two.

"Please leave this to me."

Everyone turned around to look at the newcomer in surprise.

Under the rubble, Kanda was moving closer to Allen. "D...Damn...I can't hold it..." a bead of sweat dropped from his smooth face, landing on Allen's cheek and slowly rolling down. They were almost touching noses. Allen had not been that close, face-to-face with Kanda before. He was almost grieving that it was under these circumstances. Kanda's eyes were tight together with effort, and all for a so called 'Moyashi'.

Meanwhile, a fairly short man in a cap covering what appeared to be long, dark hair leaned over to inspect the damage. Suddenly, one handed, he lifted the roof. Piece after piece, he threw walls and columns over his back, while Lavi watched, mouth open, eye wide. _Who...?_

Finally, a particulary large red column was lifted and Kanda and Allen were found.

"Oh, you're actually alive?" The man seemed surprised, but not necessarily interested. "Talk about dumb luck..." Allen glanced at his savior. A fairly feminine-looking man had his hands on his hips. Quickly diverting his attention back to Kanda, he realised that somehow his hands had found their way onto the samurai's face. He pulled them back in a snapping motion, as if Kanda's face was burning.

"Are you both alright??"

"No, Kanda is-"

"I'm fine. Moyashi's bleeding."

"But!-"

"Kanda. You did a fine job protecting the Priestess! Lavi the Llama is proud!" (A/N:Okay, sorry 0.0)

Kanda pinkened and put up a sign. "Can I have some damn money for it?"

"Kanda, you're such an idiot! I don't care if you're my protector. What if you'd died???" Allen was blushing, and tips of his ears red.

"Hn."

"What?!"

"I do what I want to do, Moyashi."

"It's ALLEN! But, either way...T-thankyou..." _Back then, Kanda...He, he made my heart race...The reason he's protected me, up until now...was because I'm the Priestess of Suzaku. Or...was it because...?_

"Are you one of the royal advisors?" Lavi turned to face the feminine-looking man.

"Yes."

"That strength you showed just then...moshikashite, you are...?" Lavi stopped. He could see a red mark peeking out from under the male's collar. He started reached towards it.

"Ah!! What are you doing??" The man started backing away.

"Ah, no, that mark-"

"This?" The man uncurled the collar to show a red character that read, _Nuriko!_ "My name is Rin, but I am also known as Nuriko."

"You're one of the Suzaku Seishi as well?" Lavi looked a bit too excited.

"You mean, the third is a guy again??" Allen joined Lavi and Rin. "This is great, I...never expected to find the third one so quickly!" Allen bowed. "Thankyou so much for saving me! I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you!" To his surprise, Rin walked straight past him. "Huh?"

"The one I wanted to save..." Rin neared to Kanda, "Was this one." He cupped his hands around Kanda's face...

Luckily enough, he didn't manage to steal Kanda's first kiss and make Allen faint, because Kanda was already on his feet and Mugen unsheathed. "What a troublesome toy..." Rin sighed, and...threw Mugen down a nearby well. Kanda's eye twitched twice. The only reason Rin wasn't beaten to a pulp was because of his superhuman strength...a very lucky escape.

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

_"The Priestess of Suzaku washed the blood from her soiled clothes..." Komui continued reading, fairly sure that his stain would also disappear soon._

"Finally, it's out," Allen sighed, lifting his soaking trousers from a bowl of warm water. "Blood is really hard to wash..." His leg stung. "Ow!" even though it was bandaged, the wound hadn't healed. "Anyway, what's the big idea with that guy, Rin...What was he thinking, trying to...to _kiss _Kanda!" He didn't want anyone's lips touching Kanda's warm and soft ones. _I can't think about Kanda in that way_, Allen frowned. _I'm not gay. _

_Still, though...Rin's one of the Suzaku Seven, and without all of them, I can't get back home...I need all seven to summon Suzaku. It might not be easy, but, somehow...I need to make friends with that Nuriko. But how do I do it...? Okay! Once I finish washing my shirt, I'll go visit him!_

Just as Allen had stripped the long-sleeved item off, Kanda burst in. Again, Allen had difficulty covering his arm as soon as possible. _It could have been worse, _He thought. _What if I was a girl?_

"Hide me, Moyashi!" Kanda hissed. Allen cocked his head enquiringly.

"I said, Hide m-" He didn't get a chance to finish as his legs were craftily lassoed with a bandage. Kanda fell to the floor, and Rin appeared in the doorway.

"R-Rin?"

"Ah, Allen, terribly sorry about this, you see, Yuu-chan here doesn't seem to be comfortable being alone with me, so I had to find him, ok, thankyou buh-bye!" And he walked off in maniacal laughter, while Kanda cursed in the background.

"Yuu-_chan_? What the hell is up wih that guy!?" Allen tried to calm down. "Still, if I don't make friends with him, even if he's someone like that, I won't be able to summon Suzaku...And, if I don't get the power of Suzaku, I'm in big trouble..." A sudden vision of Cross made him scream and jump high enough to hit the ceiling. "Aa-aah..."

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

"My _servant_? You want to become my servant?" Rin looked a bit confused, but only for a second. Allen nodded jerkily. Rin was sitting on Kanda to make sure he didn't disturb him as he used Mugen to clean his nails. Kanda let out a stream of rude words, but of course, he couldn't move because super-human strength was Rin's power.

"Makes no difference to me."

"What are you talking about, I'd be GLAD to help." Allen was having trouble keeping a straight face.

"Well, whatever. One condition. You don't come between Yuu-chan and me," Rin hugged Kanda, who was frantically trying to keep as far away from him as possible.

"Let me go, you GAY!!" he wiggled. Wiggled, because he was wrapped in bandages.

Allen sweatdropped. But he had to say it. Through gritted teeth, he mumbled, "I wouldn't dream of coming between you two." He could understand the feeling himself, if only a little. Or a little more than a little. But that didn't really explain...

_"I will always protect you, Moyashi!"_

Sooo...why the hell was another man hugging him, and Kanda slowly losing the will to fight?

"You little...! Get off me, bastard!!!"

"Oh, calm down, Yuu-chan, dear."

Allen was twitching more and more. _The idiot ponytail can't even keep pace with Rin..._

"Hey, Allen, come polish my shoes."

"R-Right!" Allen snapped out of his thoughts and accepted the cloth from the man.

"Don't you think my shoes are expensive?? Polish them more!! Hey, don't make a hole in them!" Allen was splashed with cold water in the face, while Kanda watched curiously from his place in the corner. _What does Moyashi think he's doing?_

A little later, Rin pointed to the floor outside his chambers. "It's dirty. Clean it up. If you leave any dirt, you get no dinner."

Allen took a different cloth and a bucket of water. Rolling up one of his sleeves and taking off one glove, he went on his hands and knees and began to scrub. He wasn't doing very well (according to Cross Marian standards), so worked faster and more vigorously with each rinse of the cloth.

Meanwhile, Rin scattered two whole baskets of soil all over the floor behind poor Allen. "What's this?? It's still dirty!" Allen swivelled around the find the dirtiest floor he had ever seen.

"Waah! What did you do??"

"Oh, sorry, my hand just slipped!" Rin picked up a table and threw it at Allen. It hit him right in the face. He lay on the floor, almost hopeless, suffocating and very hungry. Almost about to cry.

"Yuu-chan, baby, let's leave that useless boy and get something tasty to eat," Rin turned around to find an enraged Kanda.

"Leave Moyashi alone, or I will make you VERY sorry you ever lived, you...!!"

"With what, your boy-toy? Hohoho!! As if!! Let's go," She pulled the bandage-wrapped Samurai away by the ear, while Allen watched from under the table. How could he possibly make friends with that...when Kanda was suffering so much?

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

_Rin...he makes me so, so mad...but he really seems to love Kanda..._Allen was contemplating life, watching the hues of the sky change from light-blue to orange, red, and pink. Sitting in a shrine on an island in the middle of a pond, he thought the saints could give him an answer more sacred than he could come up with. It wasn't working very well. A shuffling sound caught his attention. "Kanda..!" The dark-haired man was making his way, like a worm in bandages, over to where Allen was 'relaxing'. Allen smiled for a second, pleased to see him, but then his face saddened. "What are you doing here? Weren't you with Rin?"

"I escaped when he went out." He also seemed to have stolen back Mugen, as he cut apart all his restraints and stood up next to the white-haired boy.

"Lucky you, having someone crazy about you." He wouldn't look Kanda in the eye.

"...Do you really mean that...?" Kanda startled Allen. "Do you...really think that makes me happy?"

"But-" Allen tried to stand up. "But- !" He fell nose-first onto the hard wooden boards of the shrine.

"Baka." Kanda kneeled down to where Allen was trying to once more stand. "You shouldn't push your leg so much, Moyashi."

"Allen! I'm Allen, you idiotic..." Allen was starting a fight and he knew it. His heart got caught in his throat when Kanda didn't even deepen his frown.

_"The man, Kanda, was worried about the wounded leg of the Priestess of Suzaku, so he began to tend to it... His eyes bright with concern." Komui wasn't interested in Allen's affairs, but for the sake of his friend, he read on._

"Hold still..." Kanda was bending over to study Allen's leg, who was holding his trouser leg rolled up and in place so it wasn't in Kanda's way.

"Kanda?"

"Hn?" Kanda's brow was furrowed in concentration, the dancing water from the pond reflecting in his eyes.

"Thankyou."

"Che. Whatever, Moyashi."

lll EPISODE 3 - END lll


	4. Episode 4 Missing Love

**D.Fushigi-man**

**Ok. I just realised, that some of you may not know the Romanisation - but, Rin is not an OC. But, hey, some of you guys haven't watched Fushigi Yugi sooo...yeah.**

**The reason for all these updates is that there is currently no school...this will change in a few days...this may be one of the last updates in a while. I am planning to have finished this before half-term holiday is out and then, well, we'll see. Hopefully one-a-week. Note: To those of you who haven't watched Fushigi Yugi, this should still make sense. Those who have and do not understand some of the parts, read on, and all will be revealed. I am not mad or confused, just you wait and see XD**

**Haru**

**DISCLAIMER: Fushigi Yugi + D.Gray-man are NOT owned by me...heh...heheheheheh...**

**(Why isn't Kanda mine...?)**

llll EPISODE 4 - MISSING LOVE llll

"As the Priestess of Suzaku accepted the boy's care...He considered the situation."

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

Kanda's hands were skilled and gentle. Allen wanted to embrace the feeling, but all he could think of was, _Rin would get so mad if he saw this... _

"Spit it out, Moyashi. What's with that face?"

"...Do you love Rin?"

"Baka. Why the hell should I love a guy?" Allen pinkened.

"Um, just wondering..."

"You're not jelous, right, Moyashi?" Kanda glared.

"N-no!" Oh, but he was, you know he was. Allen is so transparent, anyone could see through him...apart from someone like Kanda, who didn't even want to look at his face - although, only because was in denial.

"Someone like me...I only need money. Love isn't something I do."

"You're wrong!" Allen was getting very annoyed. Kanda said nothing. _Now I feel even more sorrier for Rin, _Alled decided. _I shouldn't be jelous..._

Unknown to both of them, Rin was eavesdropping on the whole conversion. He sighed and returned to the palace. He stood, watching silently as the petals of blossoming trees floated and hit the ground. It was a fairly cold night, but to him, that didn't matter. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice as Allen walked up to him.

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh, Allen...I was taking a walk near the pond to the west of the palace...and I lost the mate to this earring. It was a gift from my mother," He quickly added, not intending to cause any suspicion, "so it was very precious to me, though I never put them on, I always carry them with me."

"Wow, it's so unusual!" Allen stared at the pretty gem in the earring that Rin was holding out in his palm.

"It's called a Night Glow gem. When I came to serve in the court as a royal advisor...they told me I couldn't go outside of the palace. Which is why my mother even thought of giving them to me...It'd be easier to look for it at night, since it glows in the dark, but all my servants and maids are scared of the dark and none will go."

"Would you like me to look for it for you?" Allen wanted to help out as much as possible, if only to gain Rin's trust.

"But..."

"But it's important to you, right? Your mom gave you those earrings...and anything one is given by their family should be treasured!" _Like the love Mana had once given to me. _"Leave it to me!"

Rin smiled. "Well then, if you find it...I'll repay you by agreeing to serve you as Nuriko, one of the Suzaku Seven."

"Really?" Allen grinned (in the sophisticated, cute way that he does). "I swear I'll find it! Wait there!" And he ran off the the pond where he and Kanda had just been.

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

"What?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Well, you are already 18, sir. It's time to choose an empress. We have the most beautiful women at the palace. Highness, why do you ignore all the women consorts?"

"Because..." Lavi flicked his flaming hair.

"Because...?"

"I am far more beautiful than they." The advisors twitched. "That was a joke, by the way."

"Of course, Highness..."

"For now, ruling the empire and calming the people is vital."

"But, Highness..."

"You may leave." The men bowed and stalked away from the little shrine in the pond. Lavi sighed, then killed his 'emperor' image as soon as he was sure the men weren't looking. "Aaa, being 'Your Highness' is sooo tiring, but hey, living up to expectations has always been hard...sometimes though, I just wanna glomp people..." He talked to himself, probably soothing the soul.

Suddenly, Allen popped up, almost giving him a heart attack. "Moyashi-chan! Why're you here?"

"Allen, Your Highness!"

"Lavi, your beansproutness!"

"Whatever..."

"So. What are you doing here, at this late hour? Can't possibly be taking a late night dip, right?"

"Ah, actually, I was doing a favour for Rin...I was on my way here to do it."

"Are things not working out between you two? I've heard some stories from my servants." Allen's face drooped visibly. "Sa, I'll order him to behave nicely and be your friend, ne? After all, that's why I'm emperor!" He grinned.

"Nooo..." Allen wagged his finger at Lavi. "You can't order someone to feel a certain way. Besides, I honestly want to make friends with him! Well, bye, Lavi-san!" Allen waved and ran off to search, leaving Lavi, puzzled and curious staring after him.

Every step, Allen's shoes sunk underwater, cold liquid seeping in through his boots. "It should be somewhere around here..." A sudden flock of Ravens and bats surprised Allen, and he fell into the freezing pond.

_Komui gasped as he was showered with cold water. "What...How is this possible?"_ _Even his technology books couldn't explain the phenomenon. _

Allen was struggling. _No use, I can't get out! _The thought skimmed his mind as weeds wrapped themselves around his throat. He had almost no breath left. _No...Kanda!!_

"Moyashi!" Kanda shot up in bed. He was convinced Allen was in trouble. He had always trusted his instincts, and they were always correct. He got dressed fast and went to see what Rin was doing.

Rin, meanwhile, was celebrating his success with two of his maids. "That stupid boy!" He laughed. "Going off to search for an earring that doesn't even exist, near that dark pond! I told him I never set one foot from the palace, and yet he still managed to get tricked! Of course I couldn't go and take a walk!"

"Indeed!" One maid agreed.

"That may be fitting for a girl from another world who doesn't even know court etiquette," The other maid smirked.

"I wonder if he's gotten soaked in the pond yet?" Rin smiled slyly. The door slammed open. "Yuu-chan?"

Kanda glared. "Is what you just said true?" _Allen sunk further under. _Kanda, sensing the struggle come to an end grabbed Mugen and with his pony-tail swish behind him, twisted around, prepeared to run. He was grabbed by the hand, HARD. "Let go of me, you muscle-bound...!"

"I won't let you go! Not to him!"

"Moyashi just wants to make friends with you! Don't you understand that, you-"

"I don't like him! How dare he monopolise you and the emperor! After I've served in the court for a year, without the emperor even looking my way!?" He screamed, his voice more high-pitch than usual._ A Monopolysing Moyashi...? Che, as if!_ Kanda was losing his patience.

"That boy just shows up, and suddenly everyone loves him! So what if he has a cute girl's face! The emperor is an _emperor! _What's so great about a common boy from another world?!" Rin sounded close to exploding. "That's why I went after you, to get back at him!! I will never, ever forgive-"

"Oh..." Everyone snapped round to see a soaked Allen standing in the hallway. "You're in love with Lavi-san-- The emperor."

"Moyashi? You're all right?!" Allen didn't answer. He strode straight past Kanda, and right up to Rin. He stood there, firmly staring into Rin's eyes.

"I don't care that I'm a man," Rin hissed. "I will absolutely not apologise, you know! It's you're fault you got tricked!" Allen didn't waver.

"Yes." He agreed.

"Poeple like you only because you're from another world!"

"Moya-"

"You're right." Allen stood still.

"Don't make a fool of me! Aren't you even a little angry?! Or are you that forgiving??" He slapped Allen round the face. They were silent for a moment, until a second slap was heard, this time Allen was to blame.

"Back at you," Allen kept a straight face, the mark on his cheek already disappearing. Kanda stared. Violent Moyashi? He would rather have Monopolysing Moyashi, after all.

"I couldn't find your earring, but...Isn't this a pretty stone?" Allen produced a small, smooth baby-blue pebble from his damp trouser pocket. "Here," He held it out. "You don't need to be jelous...there's nothing between Lavi-san and I." Allen sighed inwardly. _Why on earth would there be? _"Do you want me to help you? I can tell him how you feel." Rin looked ready to cry. He accepted the stone and Allen smiled. Rin started shaking, and then swivelled around. Allen could hear him sob. _I see. So he wasn't in love with Kanda after all...I'm glad. _

"Moyashi...where does this leave me?"

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

Later, after a refreshing bath, Allen stood in front of Lavi in his bathrobes (and gloves. They had to be dried after the pond incident).

"And?" Lavi finished listening to Allen's story.

"And, what do you think? All he wants is for you to notice him a little. There's a guy close by who's completely in love with you, eye-patch and all!" Only the sound of crickets broke the silence as Lavi thought about it for a minute.

"...ne, Allen..." Allen was alarmed: Lavi was using his name. He must be really serious. "Do you have someone you love..?"

"Me?" Allen thought of Kanda. The many times he had saved him, and still managed to make him tick. The nick-name of Moyashi had already registered in his mind and he answered to it on reflex. And all that time, under his glare, was a soft interior..."Oh, nevermind about me!" He smiled.

"I have. For a long time, one, and only one." Allen blinked.

_Komui was rinsing out his handerchief when suddenly, it became completely dry. "Hmmm..." He turned to see the events in the book. "The emperor told the Priestess of his feelings." He was confused. "Hold on a sec...!"_

Allen felt himself being pushed onto the bed. "L-Lavi-san?" he could feel his hot breath on his cheek. It was unlike Lavi to be serious...this serious.

"When I was a child, I first heard the story of the Priestess of Suzaku from Panda...from a traveller. She would come from another world...I always wondered what she would be like. Allen, when you appeared, I was honestly a bit confused, you being a boy...but you are exactly what I imagined the Priestess of Suzaku to be. There is no-one in this world I have more interest in than you...no-one! I only want to know about you, everything about you..." Lavi leaned in, his eyes closed.

_No...! Kanda...!! _Lavi, just inches apart, suddenly stopped and picked up a little hammer he always carried. Allen figured it was some sort of souvenier. "Maa, don't you know when to leave a guy alone?" He sighed, and with a small swish of the hammer, shattered a wall, breaking the tension in the air. Behind it, stood Rin and Kanda, listening to every word.

"Aaah!! Kanda!! Rin!!! What are you doing here?!" Allen flushed a deep beetroot-red, while Rin pretended to be dancing and Kanda stood cross-armed.

"We came to see Allen," Rin replied and both walked into the room.

"I know you have special permission to enter my chambers and stuff, but, eh, shouldn't you have known better not to right now?" Lavi scratched his head slightly, eye glinting.

"Hn." Kanda eyed Allen. "Moyashi."

"I- I'd better go to my room," Allen avoided the gaze and got up to go. Lavi stopped scratching and turned around.

"What I said before was the truth. You said before that you want to return to your world...After we've got the power of Suzaku and this is all over, I will...make you my empress. If all fails, Second emperor."

"You'd force me to??" Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing, from Lavi of all people.

"Of course not. You can't order someone to feel something, right?" He grinned, turning back into 'old Lavi'. "Sleep in my room tonight, Moyashi-chan." And he left, leaving a flustered and bemused Allen to himself. _Did he...just propose to me??_

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

The dawn arrived, and with it came the sun. The sky was a beautiful light-blue with hues of pink and white. Rays danced lightly on the soft curves of the clouds as Allen sat on the double-bed. His eyes were large and red, his hair a big, white mess. He couldn't sleep a wink. Quickly, he pulled on his usual clothes (school uniform) and brushed his hair with one hand holding the brush, trying to put on his gloves with the other. _To hear a confession from such an, erm, elegant person...even a man...I wonder if I'm considered really attractive in this world? _As a finishing touch, Allen tied a blood-red ribbon around his neck. A gift from Mana, he realised he hadn't worn it for some time. Something made him think he needed luck that day.

As he walked down the palace coridoors, Allen was deeply lost in thought. _Kanda heard the whole thing...I wonder how I'll ever face him now, and how does he feel...? _He didn't notice as he walked into someone. "Ah, sorry! I didn't see- Kanda!"

"Che." and Kanda walked on. _That's it? Che? Because of last night??_

"Where are you going?" He called after him, hoping to get more than 'none of your business'.

"Out to town. I have work to do." He replied without stopping or looking back.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Allen tried desperately. It was no use. "Go find the other Suzaku seishi and go home already," he grunted and walked from sight. Allen was going to protest but thought the better of it when he sensed blood-lust. He turned around, afraid what he might see. The sight was indeed worse than Cross.

_"ALLEN...!!!"_

"Rin!" Allen sqeaked, backing away.

_"_There's nothing between me and Lavi-san, HUH??? Spending the night in the emperor's room...I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!" Rin wasn't sceaming, but the glare was more powerful than Kanda's (that is some glare...) and his hands twitched as if he wanted to strangle the boy. Which he probably did.

"B-But, I..." Rin stopped shaking with murderous hate.

"Yuu-chan, wait for me!" he sped off to Kanda.

Allen cried waterfall-anime tears. "And we were just on the verge of being friends...now I'm back at square one. I hate this game." _Besides, what's with Kanda's attitude all of a sudden? _he thought as Rin caught up to Kanda and they stalked off together. _He just blew me off like that...he didn't even let me have my say! Not that he usually does, but...That's it! I'm going, whether idiot likes it or not! _

The streets were crammed with all sorts of people. Allen decided it was market day. Luckily enough, no-one was staring at him, as he had covered his hair and outfit with a long, brown shawl. "I don't really want to follow them, but...I want to make friends with Rin and find out how Kanda feels," Allen muttered under his breath. _...And how can Rin hang all over him when he loves Lavi-san?? _

Without looking back, Rin smirked. "Look, Yuu-chan, that annoying boy's trying to disguise himself!"

"Don't call me Yuu-chan." Kanda was going to reach for Mugen, but Rin's strong hand stopped him. It was troublesome, that power of Rin's, Kanda decided as he scowled at the man. Sighing, he reached for ink and a large board, and began to write in (not very fluent) Chinese. Rin waited patiently to see what Kanda was going to do, his large violet eyes staring at the Samurai in anticipation.

A few minutes later, Kanda stood on some unfortunate seller's table and held the board high. People stopped to look as the seller noisily tried to get Kanda off, consequently catching glimpse of the message Kanda had written.

_'You've all heard of the Priestess of Suzaku. The truth is, he's from a different world. His clothes and belongings are completely different to ours. For Sale: three items from the Priestess of Suzaku. Each for one silver Tael.'_

At first, people weren't fazed, but then they started to crowd round the pieces of gum Kanda was holding up.

_Kanda...is he using me? For easy money?? _Allen couldn't believe it. He wanted to take Lavi and push him into a meat-grinder for making Kanda act so vain. Thankfully for him, it didn't last too long.

"Hey, something's fishy! How come you have the Priestess's stuff?!" someone shouted.

"Yeah, I heard he's staying with the emperor!" someone else agreed.

"What are you saying!! You mean to tell us that dear Yuu-chan is lying, cheating on us??" Rin took both of the men's heads and bashed them together, knocking them unconscious.

"N-no...we just don't know whether the stuff is real or not..." the first one tried to explain, recovering from his little 'sleep'.

"Yeah, he might just be saying that because he wants us to buy it!" The second came around.

"Show us some proof! It's a trick, isn't it!!" the crowd roared.

"Kanda's telling the truth!" everyone's heads turned. "I really did give him that gum!" Allen ripped off his cloak to show his school uniform. For once, it had proved handy.

"Moyashi..."

"The Priestess! The Priestess of Suzaku!! It really is him!"

"Can I have your autograph?!"

"Me too! Me too!!" Allen shook his head, while Kanda put up a new sign: _One gold tael for a handshake._

"Say, wasn't the Priestess with that guy before?" One man whispered to the other.

"You're right...does that mean, he's for real?!" The people began to grin and close in on Allen and Kanda, with shouts of, "Let me see him!" and "I'll pay two gold taels!" Kanda and Allen were hopelessly squished. With a struggle, they managed to crawl out from under a large bundle of customers and hide in a side alley.

cxcxcxcxcxcxo

"I think we're safe here," Allen panted.

"Why did you do that, Moyashi?"

"Do you think I just cause trouble for you?" Allen asked his question, ignoring Kanda's.

"...No." Kanda admitted.

"Then how _do _you feel about me?" Allen inspected his shoes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could we talk a moment?" a few men had come up to them. Kanda nodded and they moved towards a clearing. _The same spot, _Allen noticed, _Where I had been assaulted a couple of days ago._

"What is it?" Kanda asked impatiently.

"You wanna do buisiness, you gotta pay us for the privilege," the men had their knives out - to intimidate? Allen sighed. _No matter where you go, there are always gangsters._

"I don't have any money," the confession seemed slightly painful to make, a blow to the swordsman's pride.

"Then...we're just gonna have to teach you a lil' lesson." Allen screamed. Kanda turned around sharply to find that Allen had been grabbed from behind and was being threatened with a knife to the throat.

"Moya-!"

"Cute guy you've got there...shame he's not a girl," four more men approached. Allen made a mental note to himself: Wearing the ribbon made him seem more manly. At least he wasn't mistaken for a girl once more.

"Boss!" The first two greeted the largest man.

"Get your grubby hands off Moyashi!" Kanda warned.

"Don't push me, kid! I run the rackets around here! I could always make sure you don't get work in this city, so...why don't you just hand some moneys over?"

"Boss, that boy seems to be the Priestess of Suzaku," One of the guys smirked.

"O-oh! Well, then, how about we make a deal? I let you work here without paying me anything...in return, you sell me the white-haired for 30 gold taels?" The leader held out a small sack bursting with coins.

Rin finally caught up with them. He hid behind the wall at the sight of the gang. "Oh no, Yuu-chan and Allen are in a tough situation...good luck! I'm right behind you," he whispered, making no attempt to actually go and help.

"30 gold taels? Don't insult me, bastards..." The men were about to say something before Kanda interrupted. "_40_ gold taels."

"35 taels!" The boss shot back.

"40," Kanda replied icily.

"37, you greedy...!"

"40, cheapskate."

_Kanda...how could you!? _Allen knew Kanda was a definite jerk, but this type of jerk...

"Hey, ya shaking, kid?" the guy restraining Allen smiled (not a very friendly smile).

"...Yeah...CUZ I'M MAD LIKE HELL!!!!!!" Allen rode his fist right into the man's face. At the exact same time, Mugen's scabbard had connected with two thugs near Kanda. A clap of thunder rolled across the sky, and rain began to fall, running down Kanda's hair and soaking his clothes. The mark of Ogre appeared under his shirt.

"I'll teach you to make a fool of me...I'll take him myself!!" The boss drew his sword and charged at Allen, thrashing his weapon. Allen was aware the he was not on his feet anymore; Kanda had thrown himself at Allen, and they got away with only a couple of Kanda's hairs sacrificed and a small scratch on his cheek.

Quickly, Kanda scrambled up and (still not letting Mugen out of the scabbard) knocked unconscious some more of the gangsters. He heard a squeak and, seeing Allen being cornered, threw a brick at the man advancing on the small boy.

Finally, he finished with the boss, slashing cleanly through the guy's sword and then punching him in the stomach (he needed physical training sometimes, after all). "There are some things," he said, mostly to himself, "I won't sell for any price."

"Hmph! So, it just ends like this!" Rin was obviously disappointed. Sneezing, he decided it was best to go back to the palace.

"Let's go back." Kanda turned, ready to walk away.

"You idiot!!" Allen cried out, stopping Kanda in mid-walk. "Now you won't be able to work around here, right?! And you even got hurt on my account!" He pointed accusingly at the swordsman. "Why? Why would you go so far for me?!"

"I said, let's go, Moyashi," Kanda called back.

"ANSWER ME!"

"It's not important..."

"I won't accept that! I won't because I...I...! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!!" He gasped and covered his mouth. How did that come out?! He didn't mean to say anything of the sort!

"I...don't feel the same." Kanda didn't look back at Allen's flushed face, fearing what he might say if he did. He had to get this out before he got even more confused in his feelings. "I only protect you because you are the Priestess of Suzaku. Let's go. The stupid emperor will get worried."

_Kanda..._Allen reached with one hand, his vision blurred. _Ka...n... _The last thing he saw before blacking out was Kanda walking away. And then, he could see nothing.

_"After being rescued, the Priestess collapsed with a fever...Allen, I'd always told you to wear a coat in the rain, and this is how you repay 'big brother Komui'??"_

Kanda ran back as soon as he head a soft 'thunk'. He saw Allen on the floor, one arm outstretched.

"Moyashi! Wake up...speak to me, Moyashi! MOYASHI!!"

llll EPISODE 4 - END llll

**Eee! Kanda, how could you!! Ah, well, he'll behave better in future...WON'T YOU, KANDA?!**

**Kanda: ...o.O**

**Also, I recieved a question as to who Lavi will be paired up with. The likely answer is Rinali. I hope I won't be hated for it ..**


	5. Episode 5 Bewildered Heartbeat

**D.Fushigi-man**

**So desu...it continues! We now have Kanda and Allen make up, as well as drumroll finding out who the hell Rin is!! XD ...Is it just me, or does Lavi have schizophrenia in this fic? Well, I'll continue to address them as modes but heh, if he has a multiple personality disorder, it wasn't me... Shall we?**

**Haru-chan**

**. : . DISCLAIMER: . : . D.Gray-man . : . and . : . Fushigi Yugi . : . I . : . don't . : . own . : .**

llll EPISODE 5 - BEWILDERED HEARTBEAT llll

Allen drank most of what the doctor gave him, and then turned his head away, panting, face hot with fever. He was still unconscious.

"Allen...get better soon for me, ne?" Lavi whispers, kneeling by the boy's sickbed.

"...I am...very sorry, Your Highness..." Kanda didn't really have much else to say. In his head a thousand Moyashis were collapsing over and over again, their voices echoing, _"I love you! I love you!!"_

"Kanda." Lavi's tone was hard, his back turned to the swordsman. Carefully, the man got up. Kanda snapped to attention. "What exactly happened in the city?"

Silence.

"If you're to blame for this, I will make you pay!" It looked like Lavi was overwhelmed with anger. He was not usually one to talk as so.

_"Why? Why would you go this far for me? Answer me!!"_

Still, Kanda would not speak.

_"It's not important."_

His eyes would not meet the emperor's, who had turned to face him.

_"I won't accept that! Because...Because...I LOVE YOU!!"_

"...All I did was save him from some gangsters. That was all." His voice was metal-like and monotone. Lavi didn't look convinced, but was distracted as the doctor's voice broke all tension.

"Highness...the Priestess is suffering from exhaustion. Being the Priestess of Suzaku is putting a great strain on him. The extreme exertion has made him ill both in body and spirit. He will recover physically, but as for his spirit, well..."

"You can't cure him?!" Lavi demanded.

"I am still not sure."

Kanda knew that being a Priestess (of Suzaku, no less) was probably hard. But now that he considered it, for such a puny, cute little boy, it would be very hard..._Hold on, cute?_

"M- mana...Komui..." Allen breathed in his sleep. It caused them all great realisation.

"He wants...to go back? To his world...?" Kanda's eyes were a little wider than usual. It did indeed make sense, after all.

"Kanda. Rin." Lavi spoke, still in 'emperor mode'. Something in his voice showed pain, but also determination. "We have to talk. Please follow me." Both followed the red-head into the private seminar room; a simple space with a table and a chair. Lavi occupied these, and as soon as he was down, Emperor Lavi disappeared.

"Aaah...! What can we do, na? We have to get Allen-kun into good shape, but as the doctor said, his spirit is...shredded!"

"Well, in this case, you really can't help but see that he needs to go back," Rin replied, eyeing some small grapes he had spotted on a small table in a corner of the room.

"Hn..."

"Datte, who would know how to cross to another world?" Lavi whined until it hit him. "Taiitsubookman!!"

"Taiitsu_bookman_?" Both asked in unision.

"The great hermit of Mount. Taikyoku...his full name is Taiitsubookman, but most people know him as either Taiitsukun or Bookman," Lavi stopped jumping in his chair to explain. "The same one who gave us the 'Universe of the Four Gods'...and that same old man Panda who told me the story," He grumbled. "He will surely know how to get Allen home! You guys out there! Er, Guards!" He called outside loudly. "Bring me Universe of the Four Gods!"

"Yes, Highness!"

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

_"Because I love you!"_

_"I don't feel the same way."_

And then he disappeared, disappeared into darkness. Forever...

Allen was awake, but his mind didn't stray from the thought of his first rejection. He was stupid, very stupid. He knew that he was a guy. He knew Kanda was a guy. He knew it would never come to be. And he still tried...Maybe he really was as naive as everyone had always said he was. Perhaps even shallow...

"Where am I?" He asked no-one in particular as his room faded into view. His room. Already, he called it that.

"Oh yeah..." He covered his mouth with his deformed arm (he didn't even notice his gloves in a neat pile on his bedside table), eyes filling with tears. _I told him I-! Oh god...how will I...ever face him...I want to see him! But what will he say...oh god, no...not after we had just made up..._Allen pulled up his bedcovers and sobbed quietly, gasping in-between chokes and splutters. He stopped suddenly as he felt a presence, "Who's there?" He sqeaked. A sympathetic-faced Lavi stepped from the shadows.

"Allen." His voice sounded different from normal, more sombre.

"Lavi-san..!" Allen smiled, relieved to see his friend. Maybe the red-head would take his thoughts away from a certain sa- No, he didn't want to think about it at all.

"Are you alright?" He asked, green eye concerned and almost unreadable.

"Yeah...just a little tired..."

"Relax, ne...We've found a way to get you back to your world." Allen soaked up the words.

"Really?!" He exclaimed joyfully. Oh, finally!

"We're going to Bookman." Lavi nodded, making a small grimace at the 'B' word.

"B...Bookman?"

"He'll know how to send you back. But...we have to get to the top of Mounth Taikyoku," the emperor sighed. "Supposedly, the Priestess's Seven Seishi must go there, using...only their own power..."

At this point, Lavi let his flame-coloured locks flow free, pulling his bandana down. "It's a little far. But, I swear...Kanda, Rin, and myself will take you there." He smiled sadly at the boy who was grinning, face still betraying his illness.

"But then..." Allen suddenly looked down, concerned. "If I leave, won't Konan be in danger..?"

Lavi stared into Allen's grey eyes for a moment. That boy, he really could be so selfless...

"Don't worry," He whispered and lifted Allen's chin. "Forgive me for forcing you into this, I knew you...didn't really..." He whispered and then patted the boy's soft hair. "But what's important now is you get well, na?" He smiled and pulled away.

"L-Lavi-san..." Allen was staring intently at the elder's face. He didn't know what to say; tears once more pooled at the corners of his eyes.

"I'd like you to promise me something though, ok?" Lavi regarded the boy curiously.

"A promise...?"

"After you've returned and recovered, please...please come back here!" Allen nodded slowly. Lavi also looked like he was going to cry, eyes pleading, but a small smile still persevered. " For my countries sake, and my own," He admitted lightly. And then he pulled Allen into a tight embrace. Lavi wasn't crying. He was still smiling. He would never cry, not while he was holding Allen.

_Lavi-san...he really does care about me. All right...I'll definitely get back to my world. And...I'll forget...all about Kanda..._Allen cried silently._ The next time I see him, I'll apologise to him...I'll say I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused him. For sure!_

Tamahome, AKA Kanda, who had been listening outside the door, got up and started to leave, only to get a table thrown right at his head. It hit.

"What's the big idea, looking all upset?!" Rin looked truly mad. "It's your fault for rejecting Allen!"

"Shut up. You were there?"

"I was going to go back, but then I thought I'd just tag along with you guys...and then you went and said what you did!" Rin glared so hard Kanda flinched unwillingly.

"It's none of your buisiness," He tried again, trying to be stone-cold.

"It most certainly IS!!" Rin barked back. "At this rate, I'll lose the emperor for sure!" He cried large anime tears while Kanda sweatdropped. "YOU hear me?! Apologise to Allen on the trip!" His fist was about to collide with Kanda's face, but he dodged. "Then I can get his highness!" Rin looked dreamy.

"You are_ so_.." Kanda spat, and paused, looking for the correct word, "self-centered!"

"Huh! And you're one to speak? A real man would take responsibility for hurting a kid! And you really love him too, don't you! God, that's so low-class..."

"I don't happen to be gay like some people," Kanda tried defending himself. "I do not love Moyashi!"

"And pigs can fly," Rin smirked. "Whatever. You know I'm right." And he walked off, just like that, leaving Kanda to himself. He leant back against the wall. _Love, huh..._

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

They were leaving. The whole palace household crowded outside, wishing the emperor luck, and worrying about him going without any guards.

"Your Highness, are you sure you want to go alone without a party of bodyguards? Though you are dressed like a commoner, it does not hide your pristine beauty..."

Lavi gave a laugh and flicked his hair. "For once, You're right!" Allen sighed. Would he ever get over that narcissm? Her looked around and caught Kanda's eye, who was loadingup a horse with some seemingly heavy-looking supplies. Both snapped around in attempt to show they 'didn't care', while Rin stared. _How irritiating!_

"Sa, I leave things to you people!" Lavi shouted over his shoulder as Allen climbed up onto Lavi's horse, wearing that same brown shawl over himself as in episode 4. The emperor kicked his white horse and they were off, with Rin and Kanda trotting behind them. (Naturally, their horses were of a less noticeable colour.)

The followers of Suzaku soon found themselves in a sandy desert, the village of Konan far behind them. "It should be safe now, moyashi-chan!" Lavi ripped the shawl from Allen's head. At that point, the small boy realised that the emperor's horse was pretty much side by side with Kanda's. He turned away. _Awkward..._he sighed, while Kanda searched his mind for something to say. Allen decided to break the tention by suddenly shouting "I brought a great walking stick today! Cane you believe it?!" The group was silent. Kanda was not impressed.

They were in a forest when it got dark. Everyone decided to stop for a rest. Allen quickly excused himself and went behind some large shrubs to fall on his knees and clutch at a tree. _My fever's gotten worse...I pushed myself too hard, _he realised, panting.

"Allen?" The boy froze and swivelled around to see Rin kneeling behind him.

"Oh, it's you, Rin," he forced a smile.

"Silly boy. You're feeling bad, right? Well, I'll let you in on a secret."

"Huh?" Allen stopped smiling and sat wide-eyed, wanting to know what kind of secret Rin could possibly want to tell him.

"See, there's a small spring inside this forest. They say it has a power to cure sickness...Why don't you take a dip? You'll feel better!" Rin smiled coyly.

"Rin...Okay, thanks. You're really a nice person, Rin." Allen scrambled to his feet. "Don't tell Kanda and Lavi, okay?"

"Okay!"

Allen ran off to the direction Rin had pointed to previously.

And Rin ran off to find Kanda.

He found him and was about to do something painful to wake him up, but the Samurai had opened his eyes, feeling a presence. "What is it?" He snapped.

"I have a message from Allen," Rin replied. Kanda flinched. From Allen...? "He said, meet me at the spring inside the forest."

"Why should I go?" He asked dryly.

"Because you won't humiliate a beansprout. Go!" So Kanda had no choice.

Allen finally found the spring. "Now no-one will have to worry about me anymore," He sighed with relief and began to undress.

_"The Priestess of Suzaku spied the small spring within the forest and proceeded to take his clothing off. Ah, I'm sitting on the edge of my seat...! If I had one...Ah, it better get rid of the fever...It hurts...Why do I have to get ill too!!"_

"Oh, it's like a hotspring..." Allen relaxed into the water, not noticing some bubbles rising from somewhere near him. Meanwhile, Kanda was making his way to the spring, his arms folded. _I'm not going because of Moyashi...I'm going...because I'm bored...__**What a stupid excuse! **_His conscience jumped in. _I am bored! __**Heh, fat chance**__Shut the hell up._

And then, There was a splash and a scream. Kanda recognised it. "Moyashi!" He sped off to where the sound had come from to find that something was moving very fast towards Allen. "Run for it, Moyashi!!" He yelled and he threw a flying kick at the dark _thing_. It became silent and Allen listened for a while. Then he got a bit nervous. "Kanda? Kanda!" He called, worried. And then his nerves got the better of him. _No...is he dead? It's all my fault! _"Ah...KANDA GOT EATEN BY A SNAKE!! Waaah..." He covered his eyes, crying like a baby.

"Don't go digging my grave, Moyashi."

Allen slowly turned around. Kanda had risen from underwater. Next to him, had risen a brown log. "A _snake_?" He smirked. "It's _driftwood, _baka."

"O-oh, right!" Allen hit his head lightly with his disfigured arm. (He figured Kanda had already seen it anyway.) "S..so, Um..." He had to say it now. He had to. He was going to say sorry and try to...get over it...

"Sorry, Moyashi."

Huh? He didn't say that -- so it could only have been Kanda!!

"N-no, I'm sorr-"

"Don't say it." Kanda interrupted. "You shouldn't be sorry. It's...my fault...for saying that... so, hurry up and get better, you idiot." Kanda climbed out of the water, his clothes soaked. He gave one last glance at Allen - at his pale skin - and then left. _Kanda...?_

Rin blamed the branch. It snapped right after Kanda disappeared, scaring Allen enough to have him jump five feet into the air. And when he was back in the water, he blushed furiously and glared at the man. "Rin...!?"

"Grr. I was sure that he'd go for it," Rin clicked his fingers, not casting his gaze to the boy.

"Rin, you...YOU TRICKED ME!!!" Allen shouted, pouncing on the other. Then, he suddenly hugged Rin. "Thanks." He smiled, shaking Rin by the shoulders.

"Hold it! L-Let me go!" Rin choked. And suddenly, his shirt sled down to reveal...**breasts**Allen flew back.

"Th-That...You're a...g...g...GIRL!?" Something exploded in his mind. Rin was laughing insanely behind him.

"Yeah, I'm a girl! Ah, well, the cat's out of the bag...I'm a girl, hello, my name is Rinali! What are you going to say to that!" She pulled her shirt back into place, still giggling. Allen wrapped himself in a towel.

"U-uh, well, you're not gay...?"

"True!" She smiled. "Ah, I abandoned being a girl some time ago! Just, kinda, make sure Lavi and Kanda don't find out...Or I'll get kicked from my post of royal advisor...and...I won't see Lavi after all this is over ever again..." She had saddened considerably by the end of the sentence. It made Allen feel a bit guilty when she used that tone.

"Okay..." He nodded. _Ah, I do wonder if we'll get to Bookman safely..._

_Unknown to anyone, Bookman was watching everything from his magic mirror. He was deep in thought. "So, that's the Priestess of Suzaku...well, let's test you, I suppose."_

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

The group was travelling by boat next. Allen leaned on the side of the long canoe. _I'm so tired..._he blinked ferociously to stop himself from falling asleep. _When are we ever gonna get there..? I wanna go back to my world soon!_

Lavi noticed the boy was not in the best of moods. "OK! Let's go get some food at the next village!!" Allen was instantly was on his feet.

"Yaay!!"

_A little later_

"Ah, It's no use...I'm so tired I've lost my appetite..." Allen had his head against the table, Kanda twitching behind him.

"That's not true, Moyashi...you've already devoured 46 different dishes..."

"There, there...he's sick, remember?" Rinali - still pretending to be a man - called to Kanda.

"By the way, where's Lavi-san?" Allen asked wearily.

"You're right...he isn't here!" Rinali scanned the room.

"I'll go and look for him..." Allen tried to get up, but his limbs were too heavy. He ended up sitting back down.

"Sit back and relax, Allen. I'll go search," Rinali sighed and walked out of the small restraunt.

But she couldn't help smiling when she was out in the open. Rinali just wasn't a girl that ignored nature. Because, although she had neglected it, her feminine side still kept in touch. Finally, she spied Lavi sitting crosslegged and staring into the distance.

"Lavi...? What are you doing?" She neared to him, a pleasant expression on her face.

"Watching nature. What with being emperor and everything, I don't really get to admire surroundings all that much. Come to think of it, I've never been outside the village since I was...that tall," Lavi grinned and motioned with his hand.

"I see," Rinali nodded. "You must get really busy."

"That, and lonely." Lavi's sudden comment was a shock to her. The gentle smile was wiped off her lips.

"My father died when I was fourteen, see. I became the emperor under the control of my mother. I was, eh, how can I put it best - a puppet. But then, my mother also went."

"No..." Rinali had never heard anything like that about the emperor before. "It must have been terrible..."

"All around me, it was always silent. Silence, silence. I grew so sick of it yet there was nothing I could do. Of course, there were people everywhere, but I never really had a friend. Metaphorically speaking, a bird trapped in a cage." Right on cue, some white doves flew over their heads and far into the mountains. Rinali smiled.

"You're still young, you know. Be like a bird. Go all over the place!" She flashed him a small grin. Lavi realised how tense he had been only when he relaxed under her gaze.

"Yeah, thanks. Emperor's blessing for you!" They laughed.

"Ugh...Hurry up, you two...Moyashi, get off me!!" Kanda had arrived with what appeared to be a sleeping Allen around his neck.

"Nnnn...Soba..."

Kanda sighed in a frustrated way. "Whatever, let's just go," He gave in and Allen sighed contentedly, burying his face in the Samurai's neck.

A thick fog covered the forest they were passing through. As soon as Allen woke up and realised Kanda had been dragging him for over an hour, he went bright red and jumped up, beginning to walk in front of everyone else on the double.

"Moyashi, you don't want to be walking that fast." Kanda warned, a slight smirk on his lips.

"I'm fine! I'm fi-" Allen tripped over a rock and flew forwards, head over heels, nosediving into the floor. "O-ouch..."

"Che, baka." Kanda helped Allen up, relishing the fact that the boy didn't have his gloves on. He wouldn't really say so, but he thought the deformed arm was actually quite _interesting_. He liked the texture. "Moyashi, you do realise that we're seperate from the others now, don't you?"

"Allen!" He tried to change the subject. It worked.

"Moyashi."

"Allen, ALLEN!"

"Moyashi, Moyashi."

"Alleeen!!" he wailed. "You're so mean..!!" He rushed away from Kanda.

"Hey, get back here! You'll get lost..." He trailed off, realising Allen was already gone.

Meanwhile, Rinali and Lavi were slowly following. Lavi suddenly stopped. "Rin, Isn't it kinda strange?"

"What, Allen eating so much food?"

"No, I mean this fog. It seems to get thicker by the minute...I'm _sure _we were already here more than two times..."

Rinali gasped.

"You're right!"

Kanda appeared. "Moyashi ran off. Into the fog."

"By himself?? Oh noo..." Lavi moaned. "Well, let's go search."

Allen trudged through the forest. "That jerk, Kanda...why can't he just call me by my name at least ONCE?! Would it really hurt him that much...?" A gentle smell wafted his way. He sure recognised it. "Prime beefstake with cream sauce! Consomme soup loaded with vegetables! Tuna Salad! Spaghetti and meat sauce! And the slightly bittersweet flavour of blueberry sherbert!!" He made a (utterly ridiculous) battle-pose. Some of the fog cleared and he spied a large table in front of him, full of everything he had cried out about, and more - EVERYTHING IN LARGE PORTIONS. "Wooow!!" Allen couldn't stop himself running towards it. It was, indeed too tempting. And suddenly, just as he reached it, the boy and the table (with the food) vanished.

He found himself in a strange, dark purple dimension. The table of food was right in front of him, but he wasn't quite so bothered about it now. He swivelled around and started banging his fists on the glass - yes, a round glass, from which he could see back outside. "What's this..! Hey!!" He yelled to no-one in particular.

"Welcome throught the looking-glass, Allen." The boy froze and slowly turned. He gasped as he saw a smirking figure, it's arms folded, white hair waving in an invisible breeze. It was...

"M-Me?!" He gasped.

_"Within the mirror, the Priestess of Suzaku saw yet another Priestess of Suzaku. The double looked back at him, eyes taunting. Oh god...don't be stupid, Allen...you need to survive and help Rinali...that girl is too innocent to be hurt...and, hey, I'm not dumb, I can see you and Kanda too..." Komui whispered. He wondered if Allen could hear him._

"You really are a gluttonious boy, Allen. I should be ashamed of myself!" The other Allen grinned, taking a step forward, while Allen watched, rooted to the spot.

llll EPISODE 5 - END llll

**Sorry for taking a long time, guys! It took a lot more energy from me than I expected! Hopefully update soon! Baibai!**

**EDIT: Oh god, I've realised I'm made so many typos and even REFERRED TO ALLEN AS A GIRL. -mortal sin- I've changed it...hehehehe...**


	6. Episode 6 Even if I die

**D.Fushigi-man**

**Aaaaahhh!! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! Gomennasai! TuT I've taken so long...urgh...Apologising a million times would still not express how sorry I am for taking this long! (I've been on holiday and everything, and schoolwork gets on my nerves REALLY BADLY. You know how it is. Well, maybe you don't, if you're older and have forgotten or something). Yes. Cough. On with the story!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, don't own D.gray-man, nor Fushigi Yugi.**

llll EPISODE 6 - EVEN IF I DIE... llll

Allen blinked a couple of times. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't really think of anything. He closed it again and frowned. The other Allen was smirking, with his arms folded, obviously enjoying the 'show'.

"Are you my...Black Side? The one that plays poker for me?" Allen asked the figure. (Evil Allen sweat dropped.)

"Maybe, but not really...? Basically, I'm you. The you reflected in the mirror, that is. I'm not some 'Inner Spirit' or anything," Evil Allen cackled a little.

"Ah, but-but, I'm you? I'm me, but you're me, too, so does that mean I'm you, even though I'm me and you're you, but then how can I be me if you're me as well, and does that make me you-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Evil Allen was about to strike but a shout interrupted them.

"Moyashi!! Get yourself down here RIGHT NOW before I fucking have to drag you out of where ever you are SCREAMING!!" Anyone could guess who that was. And indeed, Kanda was shown in that large, circle glass window from the direction Allen had come from. And despite what the man had said, Allen was very happy to see him.

"Kanda!" He exclaimed rushing towards the image of the samurai, but was harshly pushed and found himself on the floor. He struggled up.

"Out of my way," sneered Evil Allen. "You can stay here and eat all you want!" He gave a small wave and without looking back, strolled right through the glass.

"Hey! Wait! Let me out!!" Allen dived nose-first into the glass. But it was solid. A solid disappointment, Allen thought as he slid down, crying waterfalls.

"No way. If I let you out, you'll screw things up for me. I love Lavi waaay more than that other one, what's his name, Kandy? Ah, you should honestly learn how to tie these things," Evil Allen adjusted his ribbon and pouted (just for practice). "That's why, I'm going to stay with him here for ever!" Evil Allen grinned, um, evilly. Allen froze. _What..?_

"That's right. I don't want to go back to our OLD world. I much prefer being here, as the Priest of Suzaku, being honoured and served by everyone in China. It's a lot better than CROSS MARIAN back home, isn't it?" This got Allen to be silent. Meanwhile, Evil Allen took the mirror, which was now only about the size of a palm, and whispered for 'nice' Allen to sit back and enjoy the show.

"B-but, wait, Let me out..." Allen gave a few more half-hearted bangs on the glass.

_No one outside can hear you, _a deep voice echoed around the room. _Try and break my spell, Allen. That is, if you really ARE the Priestess of Suzaku._

"Who..?" Allen turned around, but he could see no-one. All that faced him was a chair and an enourmous table of delicious food.

"..."

Allen decidedly forked down everything he could plunge his cutlery into. It was all wolfed down within seconds. He let out a sigh of relief, relaxed a moment and then got to buisiness. "All right! Who are you!? Who's there!?" He shouted. The deep voice didn't answer. (He was too busy pondering as to why someone would eat so much food in a life or death situation. And who could blame him?)

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

Meanwhile, Kanda trudged back over to Rinali and Lavi.

"Find him?" Lavi asked timidly, yet hopefully. His face drooped when Kanda shook his head 'no'. But then, his ears perked up. "Someone's here!" He hissed. Everyone turned to where the sound was coming from. It was...

"Allen!!" Lavi sighed with relief. Kanda was glaring.

"Moyashi, where were you?! What happened!?"

"Ah, no where in particular," Evil Allen narrowed his eyes and gave a small smile. "Were you _worried_ about me, then?"

"C-Che, like I would," Kanda replied, stuttering slightly.

_"Waaaahhh, get AWAY from Kanda!!!" Allen bashed the glass, fully aware that no-one could hear._

Fortunately, Kanda turned away. Unfortunately, Lavi came up and said, "It's alright, as long as you're ok, ne-" he was interrupted as Evil Allen threw himself at Lavi. "DAARRLING!!!" He yelled while doing so.

Lavi's eyes widened and a blush spread over his face.

Kanda's eye twitched.

If looks could kill, Rinali's would be the murder of the century.

Real Allen fainted.

"Ah, forgive me, my dear..." Evil Allen had his arms around Lavi as Rinali shook - anger, possibly disgust. One thing for sure: _Things would not be GOOD between them._

"ALLEN...WHAT - DO - YOU - THINK - YOU - ARE - _**DOING!!???**_" It wasn't a shout or a yell, but the tone was dangerous enough to be typed in capitals. Rinali pointed accusingly at Evil Allen as he turned around, smiling 'innocently'.

"Oh, got a problem with it?"

"You bet I have..." Rinali hissed, nearing to him.

"Give up already. Lavi obviously loves me more than you, so don't keep your hopes up just because you're a _girl, _Rin. Or, should I say _Rinali._"

Rinali swayed, bangs hiding her eyes. Thunder struck in the background, making her advisor's cap fall off. A wave of dark-green hair cascaded down her shoulders. She stared in shock and horror, and absent-mindedly tied her hair up into two bunches. Lavi stared at her. Kanda stared at her. It was enough to root everyone to the spot. "I knew you were too pretty too be a guy," Lavi finally said quietly.

"HOW COULD YOU!!!! YOU TOLD THEEEEEEM!!!" Rinali wailed and ran off into the woods, punching every tree in her way and knocking it down. Kanda and Lavi could only sweatdrop, while Real Allen recovered from his black-out.

_"Please, figure it out already, Lavi, Kanda!!" Real Allen closed his eyes and leant against the glass. "If you don't stop that maniac, everyone will end up hating each other...and then how will I get back..?"_

"Never mind that silly girl, Lavi. Why don't you come with me instead?" Evil Allen broke the silence between the three of them. "I want to talk to you," He added, and he dragged Lavi off by the arm. Kanda watched.

"Hn...how troublesome..."

_Allen readied himself and charged at the round looking-glass. He only wobbled from the impact and fell to the floor._

Evil Allen had brought Lavi to a small, private clearing in the woods. "Saa, what did you want to tell me, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi lifted an eyebrow as Evil Allen clung to his royal clothes. Kanda stood nearby, hiding behind a tree. He watched to see what would happen.

"Let's stop this," Evil Allen said softly. "Let's not go to Taiitsubookman's place."

"W...What!?" Lavi had obviously not expected anything of the sort.

"Ah...you see, if I can be with you,I don't have to go back..." Evil Allen pulled closer, smirking. "You love me, don't you? And I love you..." Evil Allen closed his eyes and started leaning in. Kanda flinched. On reflex, his hand moved towards his sword.

_"No...NO!! That's not me, Lavi!!! I'm here!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" The real Allen screamed from inside the mirror._ _Back in the library, Komui listened closely. He was sure he had just heard Allen...He turned back to the book. "The being with the appearance of the Priestess of Suzaku was about to kiss the young Emperor, when..."_

A sword flashed in front of the two's eyes. Kanda had pulled Mugen from his sheath and Lavi shot him a greatful look. Together, the two men chorused their main question:

"Who the hell are you!?"

"W-who am _I_?!" Evil Allen jumped back, away from Kanda's Katana.

"The Allen-chan I know doesn't act like that," Lavi continued. "Show your true form!" He demanded, drawing out a small hammer from a hidden pocket in his robe. _'Good thing this was also given to me, along with the scroll all that time ago...thanks, panda...' _Lavi thought to himself as he and Kanda got prepeared to fight. Evil Allen stared at them for a while and then giggled. Kanda's glare intensified.

"Where's the real Moyashi?" He said with a menacing tone.

"Right here in front of you, of course! I'm Allen's reflection. Nice to meet you," He smiled, lifting up his left red hand. When no-one shook it, he suddenly started to mutate. Evil Allen's body became blacker, more wrinkly, his eyes bulged and his hair fell out. Evil Allen continued: "I'm a part of Allen that even he himself doesn't realise is there. His deepest, darkest thoughts that occur to him but he immediately stores them away, not even acknowledging them are what I am."

_"So that is it..." Allen blinked, looking thoughtful._

"You are a foolish man, Lavi. After I finally confessed my love to you..."

"ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE, YOU AKUMA!!!" Lavi yelled and ran at Evil Allen. "Oozuchi Koozuchi...man, Man, MAN!" The hammer grew to an abnormal size and Kanda also charged towards the monster. Evil Allen grinned and held up the small mirror. Instantly, both men dropped to the floor.

"My...my strength...is draining...!" Lavi gasped, breathing hard.

_Allen held a shard of a plate he had broken a few seconds ago. It was pointed at him. His hands shook, but he did not waver._

_"If that...thing is part of me, then...I should just disappear..." Without further thought, Allen plunged the sharp plate piece into his chest. He gasped and coughed up some blood. It hurt...Allen fell to the floor, wincing with pain. He was hoping it had hit his heart, and then, death would be guaranteed...and his reflection would not be alive, either. His white school shirt was soon soaked with blood the colour of the ribbon that was tied gently around his neck._

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

_Komui dropped 'The Universe of the Four gods' and backed up against a bookcase. Blood was dripping from a wound slightly to the left side of his chest._

Back with Lavi, Kanda and Evil Allen, something was happening. Sparks flew from the small mirror that was pointed at the men.

_Allen slowly stood up from the floor. "Go away, reflection of me...!!" Allen pushed the shard further in._

_'It can't be...' Bookman's eyes widened. 'He can't be trying to...!'_

And now, the sparks turned into bolts. Evil Allen screamed; he didn't understand what was happening.

_"GO AWAY!" Allen yelled._

Evil Allen dropped the mirror, and the glass shattered. A large wound appeared on the demon's chest and it bled green liquid. Lavi and Kanda slowly stood up. "My royal strength has returned, heheh..." Lavi smiled. Kanda smirked and stabbed the demon with Mugen. When Evil Allen's arm extended, he craftily dodged while Lavi smashed the arm with his hammer.

"Everyone outta my way!!" They heard a yell and jumped away just in time as Rinali flew at the monster and crushed Evil Allen into the ground with an almighty kick. "I knew something was wrong there. Never underestimate the power of high-heeled boots," She finished triumphantly while Lavi stared. Rinali looked around. "So, where's the _real _Allen...?" She gasped. "Oh my god!!"

Kanda was standing by Allen, who had appeared just after the monster was defeated. Allen was bleeding, badly - and he was unconscious. Lavi quickly joined Kanda. "How is he?! Why did he do this!?" he yelled to the Samurai, who didn't even hear the emperor.

"Now that I think about it..." Lavi swished around to see Rinali with a sombre expression. "The monster from before bled from the same place, didn't it...did he do this to save us...?"

"Baka Moyashi...we didn't need saving..." Kanda glared at the form of the small boy on the grass.

"Hang on, Allen-chan!! Open your eyes!! Allen!"

_Allen opened his eyes. He was somewhere starry and cold and unfamiliar. Nowadays, he was often somewhere unfamiliar. He didn't even bother to question where he was anymore._

_'I hear their voices...' Allen got up from the invisible floor. 'I wonder what happened to me..?' he saddened. 'Oh yeah...I stabbed myself...'_

_Bookman watched from his large chair. "I never thought he'd go that far...he's only a young boy, too...Could he be the prophecised Destroyer Of Time...? I wonder..."_

"Listen, you two, calling his name won't help him!" Rinali sighed.

"Mou, what can we do?!" Lavi turned around. A bead of sweat rolled down his face.

"Both of you, turn around. That means you too, Kanda!" Kanda Che'd and turned around.

"Wh-what are you going to do, Rin? I mean, Rinali?" Lavi said, his voice slightly muffled due to not facing her.

"We need to take his top off to treat that wound, right!?" Rinali stared down at Allen, thinking of how she should treat the wound.

"Yeah, but...you're a woman...and, we're men..? Besides, it's just his top..." Lavi slowly turned to face her and snapped back again when he saw her expression. Exasperation mixed with agitation mixed with anger and fury? Eep.

"Whatever! I'm a female, so I know what to do! It's not like i'm unfamiliar with the male anatomy since i draw doujins _anyway_ so LEAVE ME ALONE and give Allen some PRIVACY!!!"

Kanda grunted. "Women and doujiinshi..."

Rinali was carefully unbuttoning Allen's shirt. She glanced at the wound and flinched. "This is pretty bad..." Her voice cracked slightly. "He really did a job on himself..!" Carefully, she pulled out a piece of porclain still stuck in his chest and ripped her shirt sleeve off. Shredding it into small pieces, she wrapped his wound with the strips of material. "Okay, I'm done," she breathed out with relief.

"Will he be alright?" Lavi asked, half-fearing the answer. Kanda also listened in closely.

"Yeah. He didn't hit anything vital. Just barely." Rinali informed them. Lavi sighed in relief. "However..." The emperor tensed up again, his one eye filling with dread of what might come next. "Now it's only a question of his will to live."

"Kuso...he doesn't have that much of it..." Kanda glared at Allen again. The white-haired boy gave a small, closed-eye glare back in his unconscious state.

"Oh no...! The bleeding won't stop!" Rinali exclaimed as the bandages turned red. "At this rate...!"

"Moyashi..! Wake up, dammit!"

"Allen-chan!"

"Allen-kun!!"

_If I hadn't been so cold...no, it's not my fault...yes it is...Damn, if only i didn't say that stuff to him...Moyashi! _Kanda mentally kicked himself. He really shouldn't have been so stupid. 'Cause now Alle- _Moyashi _was in danger.

"Aaaa..!! His face is getting paler!" Lavi went pale himself and Rinali cast a worried look at him. Kanda twitched.

"If only we could give him some blood...but we don't have any equipment!" She pointed to Allen. Kanda flinched. _Dammit...Dammit!!_

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

_Allen stood up in the wide, open, starry emptiness. "I can't hear anything anymore...no-one else is here...I wonder, am I dying?" He looked at his arm, which looked a strange silver in the light. "But I caused so much trouble for other people...I was useless, and selfish..." A sudden glow penetrated the darkness. Allen turned to see a meadow; it was full of flowers, and warmth seemed to radiate from them. "Will I be happy if I go there?" The boy pondered. He took a small step forward._

_"Allen!"_

_Allen froze. Komui?_

_"Allen, where are you?!"_

_"I don't know, but I'm still in that strange world you and I went to together..." Allen figured Komui would hear him._

_"I thought so...tell me," Komui struggled for a breath, "You're badly hurt, aren't you...?"_

_Allen was startled. "How did you know?!"_

_"It doesn't matter! Allen, come back to our world!"_

_"No, it's no use...I don't think I'll ever be able to get back..."_

_"Wha-!? You can't give up!! Come on, Allen, I haven't even shown you Komui version 10.9..! Come back!!"_

"Moyashi..." Kanda stared at the boy's pale face. Lavi looked frustrated.

"Why..!? I'm the emperor, so powerful, and yet...I can't even save the life of one young boy!"

_"Come on, Allen! I'll find a way to get you back to our world, ne!? Just don't give up! I'll do it...I'll think of a way...but it's all useless if you don't want to come back!"_

_"But, Komui, it's too late..." Allen closed his eyes, prepeared to take another step._

_"You think dying will make ANYONE HAPPY!?" Allen's eyes snapped open._

_"Listen closely, Allen! Can't you hear anything?!"_

_"Listen?"_

_"Listen to the voices of the people that care about you! You idiot!!" Komui yelled._

Lavi picked up the shard of plate that had been used by Allen a few minutes before. "If he needs blood, then, then...mou, I'll give her all the blood I have!!" Rinali paled as he prepeared to slit his wrist. Kanda also drew his sword and pointed it at his chest. "Live, Moyashi!" He whispered before stabbing himself. Lavi drew the shard sharply across his wrist and two drops of blood from each man landed on Allen's chest, while Rinali stared in horror.

_"Live, Moyashi!"_

_"Don't die Allen!"_

_"Come back, Allen!!"_

_"Everyone..." Allen's eyes watered and he smiled. "I won't give up! I won't! I won't die!!"_

_"Allen..." Komui was relieved. "Yeah...you won't die, Allen..."_

Allen twitched his left hand. It really moved!

"The bleeding's stopped!" Rinali exclaimed in disbelief. Allen's eyes fluttered open.

"Kanda...Lavi...Rinali...you're there...stop glaring, you stupid ponytail..." Allen giggled at his words. Kanda frowned and suddenly hugged him. Rinali and Lavi stared.

"Don't you dare worry us this much ever again, idiot..."

"Welcome back," Lavi grinned lopsidedly and Rinali chuckled. Maybe it was going to be OK after all.

cxcxcxcxcxcxcxo

_"Because all of his friends called him back, The Priestess of Suzaku kept his life." I knew it, Komui thought. Allen really IS the Priestess of Suzaku! "The Priestess, along with the three celestial warriors, suddenly found themselves at Mt. Taikyoku."_

Indeed, they were at the mountain. Small, pink bubbles floated around the travelers and there were little pavilions scattereed around on the mountain as far as the eye could see. Clear waters run across canals and ended in crashing waterfalls. The sky was a pastel blue and even without much decoration, it was a place of undeniable beauty.

"What the-? Weren't we just..." Lavi stared around, searching for some sort of tree. There was none. "We're not in the forest anymore, guys..." He stated the obvious.

_"You've shown me exactly how all of you truly feel about one another," _A voice echoed through the valleys.

"Who are you?" Kanda snapped, getting up from his position by Allen.

_"The one you seek."_ A figure surrounded by a shining blue light appeared slightly higher than their current position. It was a dark silhouette, and the four watched on with anticipation. _"Welcome, Allen! Or, should I say, Priestess of Suzaku!"_

"T-Taiitsubookman?!" Allen voiced everyone's suspicion.

_"You care very deeply about these three of your warriors, and they are loyal to you...In honour of this, I shall tell you how to get back to your world."_

llll EPISODE 6 - END llll

**Ah, there we go. This episode drained me of my energy. I really wanted to get it done before 2008! And guess what, I did. Just barely.**

**My resolution for next year will of course be to UPDATE REGULARY!!!! YOSH!!!**


End file.
